


WARP YEARS

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But Mostly Het, Drama, F/M, Femdom, Het and Slash, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Pegging, Single work, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: – Ты будешь моей девушкой, Аччан?
Relationships: Raymond Watts/Sakurai Atsushi, Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. 1997 – Героиня – Либидо

Атсуши раздраженно прихлопнул телефонную трубку и так резко отодвинул аппарат от себя, что он едва не улетел со стола.  
– Зачем ты до сих пор с ней встречаешься, если она тебя так бесит? – спросил Тетсу.  
– У нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
– Она тебе дает, а ты ей покупаешь украшения?  
– И туфли. Для сумок у нее другой поклонник, она ведь не содержанка, чтобы получать подарки только от одного мужчины. И еще один возит ее на гольф каждую субботу. Я, понимаешь, на гольф ее возить не могу. Где я и где гольф.  
Тетсу покачал головой.  
– Ты бы мог найти кого-то получше. Хорошую девушку.  
Атсуши хмыкнул, с какой-то даже ожесточенностью закуривая.  
– А зачем я – хорошим девушкам? Я в самый раз для плохих.  
– Забудь ты уже эту историю…  
– Я забыл, – кивнул Атсуши и медленно выдохнул дым. – Видишь же – мы с Мидзуко отлично подходим друг другу. И в постели она – просто космос.  
– Еще бы, – пробурчал Тетсу. – С таким-то опытом…  
– Женщина имеет право распоряжаться своим телом по своему усмотрению, – сказал Атсуши с усмешкой.  
– Цитируешь?  
– Ага. Самый актуальный пункт ее феминистической повестки. – Он помотал головой и затянулся снова. – Не важно. По крайней мере, мы честны друг с другом.  
Тетсу почесал щеку, глядя на него с сомнением.  
– Знаешь, что… Есть у меня одна знакомая.  
Атсуши скептически приподнял бровь.  
– По крайней мере, она просто и честно любит секс. А не подарки.  
Атсуши приподнял вторую бровь, его лицо приобрело заинтересованное выражение.  
– И она красивая, – добил Тетсу. – Высший класс. С хорошей работой, кучей полезных связей…  
Теперь лицо Атсуши выражало сомнение и легкую опаску. Тетсу закатил глаза.  
– Я думал, тебе нравятся феминистки?  
– Но я им – не особо, – признался Атсуши. – Вернее, я очень нравлюсь тем феминисткам, которым хочется выпустить пар за века угнетения. Это уже больше из области садизма.  
– Так тебе, вроде, и садистки нравились?  
Атсуши вздохнул.  
– У меня просто уже аллергия на истерики. Когда каждый секс может закончиться трещиной в ребрах или фингалом под глазом, начинаешь предпочитать честные встречи на коммерческой основе. Зато никто ни на ком не вымещает злость.  
– Ну, эта – совсем не истеричка, – успокоил его Тетсу. – Очень спокойная и уверенная в себе женщина. Сильная.  
– Такой женщине нужен соответствующий мужчина. А я же… сам видишь.  
– Таким женщинам обычно нужны послушные и ласковые мальчики, которые не будут пытаться с ними конкурировать.  
– Это я могу, – согласился Атсуши после некоторого размышления.  
– Только учти, она дама требовательная… в смысле… халявить в койке не получится.  
– Не переживай, – успокоил его Атсуши. – Я работящий. Да и вообще… может, мы не понравимся друг другу? Но ты прав, что-то надо менять. Потому что от одной мысли о Мидзуко мне хочется напиться так, чтоб никогда больше не встало.  
– Кстати! – Тетсу снова разлил по стаканам. – Вернемся к приятному.  
Атсуши благодарно кивнул и с облегчением выпил.

Ее звали Савада Юми, и она не была похожа ни на одну из женщин, которые интересовались Атсуши до этого. Безупречно стильная, в светло-сером классическом костюме с шелковым шейным платком, с аккуратной прической и идеальным макияжем – она выглядела как управляющая крупной компании, как официальное лицо какой-то серьезной государственной службы, как жена известного политика, в конце концов. Но не как женщина, которая пришла на свидание вслепую с рок-музыкантом. Они сидели в старой чайной на три столика, за раздвинутыми сёдзи шелестел тихий вечерний сад. Юми очень шло это место, а вот Атсуши чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Самозванцем.  
– Я знаю, что все зовут тебя Аччан. Я тоже могу называть тебя так? – спросила она после непродолжительного молчания, отставив тонкостенную чашечку. Атсуши кивнул, немного смущенно улыбаясь.  
– Конечно.  
Юми прикусила губу, глядя на него с прищуром. Атсуши никак не мог угадать ее возраст. С одинаковой вероятностью ей могло быть и слегка за двадцать, и серьезно за сорок. Очень свежее лицо, но выражение… взрослое. Даже немного покровительственное. И при этом – ласковое…  
– Аччан. Так звали мою подругу в средней школе, – сказала она, пристально на него глядя. – Ты на нее чем-то похож.  
Атсуши опустил взгляд, рот дернулся – со стороны это выглядело как высокомерная усмешка, а на самом деле – непроизвольная реакция каждый раз, когда он чувствовал себя уязвленным, попытка защититься, сохранить лицо. Быстро в этот раз. И только он понадеялся на нежность, запрятанную в уголках глаз. Обычно упреки в излишней женственности начинались хотя бы после пары месяцев знакомства. А ведь она ему правда понравилась…  
– Если честно, я была в нее немного влюблена, – сказала Юми, и Атсуши вздрогнул, усмешка сползла с лица, а воздух застрял в горле. – Она была такой красивой… Но сейчас, когда я смотрю на тебя… я понимаю, что ты гораздо красивее.  
Она протянула руку, без стыда касаясь его щеки, и он замер, перед глазами тут же поплыло. Прикосновение было ласковым, но уверенным, об эту маленькую руку хотелось тереться лицом и целовать, целовать прилюдно душистую ладонь, тонкие пальцы. Сердце колотилось так, что он едва услышал ее следующие слова.  
– Аччан?  
– Да, – прошептал он, едва справляясь с собой.  
– Ты будешь моей девушкой, Аччан?  
– Да, – выдохнул он с облегчением. И Юми прижала тыльную сторону ладони к его губам, позволяя прикоснуться приоткрытым ртом к нежной коже.  
Они отправились в лав-отель, даже не допив чай. У них был самый нежный секс, какой только случался с Атсуши за последние пару лет. Наверное, так Юми хотела любить ту, другую Аччан, но ей достался Атсуши, и она вылила на него все свое желание, всю ласку, всю трепетную чуткость. В конце Атсуши не выдержал и расплакался от переполнивших сердце эмоций, вжимаясь лицом в ее душистую мягкую грудь.  
– Все хорошо, Аччан, – говорила Юми, гладя его по волосам. – Ты хороший. Ты мне очень нравишься.  
Такие сладкие слова, вытесняющие всю горечь и боль последнего времени. Не в силах сдержать благодарности и желания, Атсуши снова принялся ее целовать – нежную шею, полные груди с солоноватыми напряженными сосками, мягкий живот. В конце концов он устроился между белых бедер, зарылся лицом во влажное и горячее и, боги, как же это было хорошо! Не нужно было никуда спешить, не нужно было ничего доказывать, он просто ласкал ее, упиваясь ароматными соками, а Юми тихо стонала, путаясь пальцами в его волосах.  
– Моя девочка… – прошептала она перед тем, как кончить. – Моя хорошая…  
И Атсуши едва не кончил сам – так остро и щемяще отозвались эти слова где-то внутри. 

Если это и не было любовью с первого взгляда, то уже ко второй встрече Атсуши совершенно отчетливо понял, насколько крепко влип, а через месяц и вовсе провалился в эти отношения, словно в полынью, и даже не пытался вынырнуть. Юми будто читала его мысли и самые грязные, самые тайные желания. И они не вызывали у нее отвращения или брезгливости. Она позволяла ему что угодно, а взамен только просила быть «ее девочкой»… Наверное, более яркого чувства счастья от секса он не испытывал никогда. И тем больней было отрезвление каждый раз после – Атсуши брал чужое. Он пользовался тем, что предназначалось не ему. Разумеется, Юми больше ни разу не упоминала о той, другой Аччан. Но каждый раз, когда она называла его своей девочкой, Атсуши рвало на части от острого удовольствия, которое приносили эти слова, и глухой, тоскливой, затоптанной ревности.

Юми не была садисткой из тех, к которым он привык за последние несколько лет: она не срывала злость на Атсуши, не выплескивала стресс, причиняя ему боль. Не пыталась пометить и оставить на нем следы насовсем, показывая, кому он принадлежит. Не унижала, не искала границы, чтобы их пробить и вынудить его защищаться. И от того, что она делала, не оставалось мерзкого послевкусия использованности и ненужности – нет, она каждый раз повторяла, как ценит его усилия, как он хорошо умеет терпеть и доставлять удовольствие, и Атсуши таял и проваливался все глубже. Она принесла плеть на их третье свидание – Атсуши не просил ее, он еще не был уверен, что может ей настолько доверять, чтобы хотя бы намекнуть и не сгореть заживо от неловкости. Но она коснулась его щеки рукояткой и негромко спросила:  
– Ты бы хотел?  
И он молча кивнул, чувствуя, как плавится изнутри от облегчения. Она понимала. Не пыталась давить или вынуждать, она просто предлагала разные вещи, и Атсуши соглашался почти на все, сам иногда поражаясь открывающимся возможностям.  
Когда Юми взяла его в первый раз, было так непривычно больно и стыдно, что он едва не кончил в ту же секунду, как только его тело раскрылось для нее. Более странного ощущения он, наверное, еще не испытывал – теперь он действительно был ее девочкой, он чувствовал ее движение в глубине себя, и это ощущение вторжения, распахнутости собственного тела, уязвимости и принадлежности кружило голову так, что становилось даже страшно. Юми оказалась в нем слишком глубоко. Слишком быстро. Слишком чувствительно. Она крепко держала его за бедра и целовала лопатки, плечи, шею, скользила твердыми сосками по спине, переполняя собой до слез.  
Тогда все закончилось слишком быстро, он не успел распробовать телесное удовольствие, ему хватило остроты эмоций. Но потом… потом Юми сделала так, что он полюбил эти ощущения. Даже иногда сам просил взять его – как можно глубже, чтобы дошло до самого сердца, пробило насквозь.  
– Моя девочка, – шептала она на ухо, вталкиваясь в него, и Атсуши кусал губы, чтобы не кричать от переполнявших его чувств.

Потом, наедине с собой, вспоминая и переживая заново эти остро-терпкие моменты близости, Атсуши размышлял о том, почему слова Юми так ярко в нем отзываются. Раньше его тоже часто называли женственным – зачастую пытаясь уязвить этим. Конечно же, находились и те, кому нравилась двойственность его натуры – фанаткам, в основном. Их восхищение было приятно, оно означало, что он делает все правильно. Что он верно решил позволить себе больше не прятать загнанное внутрь, обнажиться и не закрываться хотя бы в этом, раз уж все остальные уязвимые места его чувство самосохранения прикрывало хлипкой броней бравады. Женственность позволяла ему быть соблазнительным, а мужественность – откровенным. Его можно было хотеть, как рок-идола, и с ним можно было ассоциировать себя – как с героем манги для девушек. Что ни добавь в этот коктейль, все придется к месту, если не слишком злоупотреблять и не гнаться за модой. Идеальный продукт для сцены, удовлетворяющий образ для внутреннего придирчивого «я».  
«Ты такой милый, у тебя женский характер», – говорили ему так часто, что он и сам стал применять к себе это определение. Но если подумать здраво, то что именно окружающие и он сам вместе с ними называли пресловутым женским характером? Неконфликтность? Застенчивость? Нежелание доставлять другим хлопоты, мягкость, попытки позаботиться о том, кто дорог, пресловутую «доброту»? То есть, все то, что зародилось в нем в результате вечного страха перед физической и моральной расправой. Атсуши вовсе не был «добрым», он просто постоянно подсознательно избегал ситуаций, когда им могли быть недовольны – потому что помнил на своей шкуре, во что может вылиться чужое недовольство. В результате он или делал все от него зависящее, чтобы окружающие были им довольны, или… сбегал. В том числе – на сцену, где даже самые откровенные и болезненные слова становились только частью образа, внешним занавесом, за которым можно было спрятаться, укрыться от вечно преследующего страха.  
«Ты такой добрый, как девушка» – говорили ему в очередной раз, и Атсуши опускал глаза, усмехаясь. Не споря. Девушки ведь редко спорят – им не положено. Когда тебе с детства грозит насилие буквально по любому поводу – не так смотришь, не так дышишь, просто существуешь – начинаешь гораздо лучше понимать, что люди называют «женственностью». Просто попытку слабого и бесправного выжить. Подстроиться.  
Он говорил как-то об этом с Иссеем – великолепным Иссеем, прекрасным, чарующим, добрым и веселым – сэмпаем, с которым у него оказалось на удивление много общего. У того был еще более чудовищный отец, державший в страхе всю семью, и более глубокое исследование природы своей женственности.  
– Конечно, это повлияло, – сказал тогда Иссей, улыбаясь своей обычной лукавой и такой заразительной улыбкой. – Все, что с нами происходит, влияет на нас, и чем младше мы были, пережив насилие, тем сильней влияние. Но то, во что мы превращаемся в результате этих многочисленных влияний со стороны – это уже не просто набор каких-то черт, выработанных нами в угоду или вопреки чужому воздействию. Это уже наша суть, наше я. И чем раньше мы станем способны принять себя такими, какие мы есть, тем более цельную личность сформируем в результате.  
Именно тогда, после этого неожиданного серьезного разговора в подпитии Атсуши понял, чего он хочет. Перестать изображать из себя того, кем он никогда не являлся. Перестать отводить взгляд от собственных не слишком-то крутых и клевых черт характера. Отойти от наносного – от чужих представлений о том, как должен выглядеть «настоящий крутой парень». Просто стать наконец собой – посмотреть себе в глаза. И выдержать эту честность – как выдержал Иссей. Стать наконец сильным – даже если это означает принятие собственной слабости.  
Он учился выпускать себя на сцене – там, где наиболее полно чувствовал себя на своем месте. Было как всегда страшно и не все получалось сразу, но он нащупал эту грань. Этот баланс агрессии и податливости. Прямолинейности и соблазнительности. Равнодушия и чуткости. Образ ткался наживую, через пробы и ошибки – что-то добавлялось извне для красоты, что-то продиралось с кровью из самых его глубин. Эффектные жесты, искренние слезы, наэлектризованное облегчение объятий с Хисаши или Хиде, которые своим молчаливым присутствием под его ладонями забирали всю излишнюю нервозность. И если Атсуши сначала думал, что просто придет к чему-то и на этом остановится, то со временем он понял, как ошибочно было его изначальное представление – процесс создания, сбора себя по частям все длился и длился, и не было ему конца.  
В обычной жизни все было еще сложней: он так и оставался неуклюжим и застенчивым, не знал, как вести себя вне волшебного пространства, законы которого он понимал на интуитивном уровне. Но хотя бы перестал давить из себя фальшивый образ крутого и небрежного парня – и начал получать комплименты (и упреки) своему мягкому и женственному характеру. Это было забавно и интригующе – и уже не уязвляло, как могло бы уязвить раньше. Может быть, если бы вокруг него не было столько заинтересованных женщин, он бы даже попробовал себя с мужчиной. Он не чувствовал внутри никакого сопротивления при этой мысли. Но и никакого особого желания экспериментировать – как-то так получилось, что он постоянно был в отношениях с кем-то. Сходился, расходился, переживал, радовался, злился и плакал от облегчения или обиды – в этот водоворот сложно было бы втиснуть, например, поход в специфический клуб за приключениями. Ближе всего к этому он был в редкие моменты встреч с Иссеем, он был тем человеком, с которым Атсуши чувствовал себя готовым к чему угодно. Но Иссей, хоть на словах и восхищался красотой Атсуши, попыток вступить с ним в связь не предпринимал, а самому Атсуши было неловко и страшно инициировать такое взаимодействие на незнакомой территории. Все-таки это был сэмпай, которого он безмерно уважал, было бы неправильно пытаться втянуть его в связь с непредсказуемым результатом – а вдруг Атсуши бы совсем не понравилось? Скрыть это вряд ли бы получилось, а их отношения могли испортиться из-за такого пустяка…  
Сейчас, уже попробовав то, что традиционно относили к мужской любви, Атсуши понимал, что захоти Иссей его так – проблем бы не возникло. Потому что дело совсем не в физических ощущениях (хотя их тоже можно было сделать приятными при должном умении), а в эмоциональном наполнении.  
Тоже очень «женский» подход, как сказали бы другие. Было так интересно и немного жутко наблюдать и анализировать свои переключения: от чисто телесного, горячечного и упрямого желания получить в руки мягкое тело, зарыться во влажное и податливое, получить разрядку – до дрожащего в глубине мощного и сладчайшего ощущения собственной принадлежности, зависимости, подчиненности чужим желаниям. Каждый раз, когда Атсуши вставал на колени, каждый раз, когда он удовлетворял своих женщин ртом или пальцами, каждый раз, когда отдавался Юми, это ощущение захлестывало с головой, погружая в звенящий транс. В нем не было ничего общего с лихорадочностью мужского желания, нацеленного на результат и собственные ощущения. Здесь был важен процесс и удовольствие женщины, которое передавалось Атсуши, будто они на время близости становились сообщающимися сосудами – и переполнялись удовлетворением одновременно…  
Нет, по зрелом размышлении решил Атсуши. Его острая радость не имела ничего общего с тем, что он был «девочкой» для Юми. Он уже давно понял и принял обе стороны своей сексуальности, в этом не было никакого откровения.  
Дело было в том, что он на какое-то мгновение становился «ее».  
Было несколько женщин до этого, которые называли (или пытались называть) его «своим». Эти женщины зачастую использовали жестокие и грязные методы, чтобы подчинить его, привязать к себе – но Атсуши всегда сбегал. И только Юми он захотел принадлежать сам – полностью, безоговорочно, с первой же встречи.  
– Моя девочка, – говорила она, и у Атсуши начинали дрожать колени, пересыхало во рту и плыло перед глазами. И он был готов на все, чтобы услышать это еще и еще. Почувствовать себя взятым, подчиненным, принятым во всех своих ипостасях, – счастливым.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что я почти не вижу тебя при свете дня, – говорила Юми, входя в спальню и садясь к нему на кровать, запуская пальцы в растрепанные волосы. – Ты – ночное создание.  
– Я просто лучше выгляжу ночью, – отшучивался Атсуши, – днем ты меня бы и не узнала.  
Она смеялась и целовала его, и ночь расцветала удушливым маковым цветом. А дело было в том, что она приходила почти исключительно ночами – но сказать об этом означало жалобу и ропот. Атсуши не хотел жаловаться и роптать. Он был готов оставаться для нее ночным созданием – в безликих номерах лав-отелей, изредка – в темных бумажных шкатулках далеких рёканов, куда они пару раз выбирались на выходные. В замкнутом пространстве собственной маленькой спальни с вечно зашторенными окнами.  
У Юми были ключи от его квартиры, у единственной из всех – и любовниц, и друзей. Она приходила и приносила с собой запах дождя и какой-то очередной подарок, будто Атсуши и правда был девушкой. Она входила и, если он бодрствовал, прижимала к стене прямо в прихожей, первым делом удовлетворяя свое желание. Если же он спал, то пробиралась под одеяло и будила ласками, возбуждала и садилась верхом – окончательно просыпался Атсуши уже в процессе, потому что его тело знало, как реагировать, и включалось в игру помимо разума. Она относилась к Атсуши как к развлечению, как к награде после тяжелого рабочего дня. Она точно знала, чего хочет, и брала это. Она ни на секунду не становилась грубой или жестокой, но перечить ей и в голову не приходило. Она была – мечтой, наркотической грезой, всевластной и всеблагой, и Атсуши рассыпался в сверкающую пыль под ее уверенными прикосновениями.

Было странно и непривычно находиться в подобном положении при женщине: обычно Атсуши предпочитал брать инициативу в свои руки, даже просто удовлетворяя чужие желания. Но с Юми получалось расслабиться так, как он мог позволить себе только с самыми близкими, самыми давними друзьями. Она словно сходу вросла под кожу, впиталась в его кровь, подчинила своим тихим мягким голосом, от которого плыло перед глазами, а по коже бежали мурашки.  
– Аччан, – произносила она нежно или строго, насмешливо или сочувствующе, и Атсуши чувствовал, что погружается в транс. Дыхание становилось поверхностным, глаза сами закрывались, а колени подламывались. Она клала мягкую ладонь ему на щеку, проводила пальцем по губам, и Атсуши окончательно проваливался в темный и душный подпол сладчайшего возбуждения. И Юми никогда не бросала его в одиночестве мучиться от несбыточности своих желаний. Она всегда была щедра и исполняла все его мечты, которые только можно было исполнить в этом мире, в этом теле…  
– Я люблю тебя. Так люблю тебя, – повторял Атсуши наедине с собой, понимая, что никогда не сможет сказать это ей в лицо. Юми, такая желанная, такая близкая, и такая далекая, словно Лунная дева, не заслужила быть испачканной его чувствами. Она просто приходила и дарила заботу, освобождающую боль и моральное облегчение, пользуясь его стараниями и самоотдачей для собственного удовлетворения. Она приходила так часто, как могла, но Атсуши все равно было мало – Юми работала, много, тяжело, и у нее не так часто случалось свободное время одновременно с желанием близости. Иногда ему приходилось ждать неделями, иногда – месяцами. И это злило, доводило до отчаянья и холодно-звенящих мыслей позвонить какой-нибудь из старых знакомых и быстро удовлетворить клокочущее желание, раз уж Юми недосуг до него снизойти…  
Эти мысли пугали. Они были чужими, мерзкими, словно какая-то злобная тварь выползала из самого темного уголка его сознания и принималась подзуживать, совращать. Плюнь на все. Ты ничего ей не должен. Ты даже не знаешь, с кем она сейчас. А если у нее таких, как ты, десяток? Покорные идиоты, ждущие на задних лапках своей очереди быть выпоротыми и оттраханными, жаждущие своего куска принятия и краткого тепла на своей коже. Ты жалок. Ты зависим. Ей не до тебя. Ей плевать на твою любовь, на твое обморочное счастье в ее присутствии и слезы в ответ на ласку. Она даже не звонит, хотя ты в свободные недели целыми днями сидишь дома, боясь отойти от телефона, ты даже во время работы постоянно думаешь о ней, ждешь, что менеджер войдет в студию и протянет тебе трубку, невольно ищешь взглядом ее лицо в первых рядах концертных залов, хотя она никогда не приходила и не придет на тебя посмотреть… Но на самом деле ты совсем один, у тебя осталась только кошка, кошка всегда будет рядом, потому что ты ее кормишь. А Юми… ей не нужно то, что ты можешь дать. По сути, ты ничего ей не можешь дать, кроме себя, а это сомнительный подарок. Забудь о ней, найди очередную визжащую девчонку, которая будет смотреть на тебя как на бога, вытрахай в нее свою обиду, забудь о своих несбыточных мечтах, бери то, что есть, ты ведь можешь взять почти все, что угодно… Кроме того, что на самом деле хочешь.  
Атсуши ненавидел этот голос. Он был с ним всегда, сколько он помнил, и никогда его советы не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Атсуши просто в очередной раз вляпывался, иногда так, что не мог сам справиться с последствиями. Он больше не хотел такого – ни оглушительного стыда, ни нервных срывов, ни многонедельных запоев от чернейшей тоски, ни разъедающей изнутри пустоты, в которую отчаянно не хотелось заглядывать.  
В какой-то момент он просто сжег записную книжку со всеми номерами – от искушения. Спалил листок за листком на огоньке зажигалки, на потолке потом осталось темное пятно копоти, а в квартире еще долго пахло едкой гарью. Конечно, можно было бы пойти в любой клуб и завести пару новых ни к чему не обязывающих знакомств… Но от одной мысли об этом дурнота и раздражение подступали к горлу.  
Конечно же, после очередного такого ожидания он не удержался и рассказал Юми о своих метаниях. Вышло глупо и неуместно обиженно – будто бы это она заставляла его сидеть в одиночку дома, напиваться и терзаться шепотом неупокоенных демонов. Будто бы это она свела все его функции в реальном мире до забытой постельной игрушки. Но неожиданно Юми не обиделась, как сделала бы любая из его интимных знакомых, да и он сам в ответ на такое заявление.  
– Я не подумала об этом, – сказала она, нахмурившись. – Ты никогда не спрашивал о подробностях моей работы, и я думала, что тебе не интересно… Мне приходится часто уезжать в командировки – в другие префектуры, иногда за границу. Я не могу навещать тебя так часто, как тебе и мне бы хотелось… но я могу звонить тебе вечерами.  
– Да, звони мне, пожалуйста, – сказал пристыженный и счастливый Атсуши. Даже услышать ее голос в эти пустые дни будет невероятным облегчением. Они наконец смогут разговаривать и, возможно, у них получится лучше узнать друг друга не только телесно. Стать ближе – как обычная пара, которой им никогда не быть. Это Атсуши понимал очень отчетливо – он совсем не подходил Юми. Обычный деревенский парень, получивший, по большей части, скандальную известность, и девушка из богатой старинной семьи, безупречно воспитанная, с тонким вкусом, сильная, умная, абсолютно самодостаточная. Юми даже музыку его не слушала, и это было немного обидно, но понятно – у нее были другие вкусы. В сущности, все, что ее интересовало в Атсуши – это его внешность и его готовность к сексу на ее условиях. И если бы он не влюбился так отчаянно сам, это было бы идеальным раскладом, именно тем, о чем он еще недавно мог только мечтать. Но, заполучив желаемое, он неизбежно захотел большего. Близости. Общих интересов. Каких-то милых бытовых подробностей, а не только встреч ради секса. Конечно, сложно было представить себе Юми готовящей ему завтрак или гладящей одежду – она была совсем не такой женщиной. Но хотя бы засыпать и просыпаться рядом? Хотя бы говорить о чем-то кроме планов на ближайшие два часа в постели? Может быть, они смогут поговорить по душам хотя бы по телефону?  
Впрочем, оказалось, что Юми имела в виду совсем не беседы о том, кто как провел день и чем пообедал. Когда она позвонила ему первый раз и ласковым, но не терпящим возражений голосом поинтересовалась, хорошо ли он подготовился, Атсуши сначала растерялся. А она очень четко и без экивоков рассказала, чего от него ждет. В подробностях.  
Это было горячо. Это заводило – сразу же и ровно так, как Юми было нужно.  
Так и шло дальше: она говорила, чего хочет от Атсуши, а он только соглашался и выполнял все, что требовалось. Неважно, был разговор междугородним или даже международным: он нажимал кнопку громкой связи и закрывал глаза, слушая ее голос, лаская себя так, как она хотела. И старался не задумываться ни о чем, кроме текущего момента, кроме переполняющего удовольствия, кроме возможности быть с ней – хотя бы так…  
Все шло по одному и тому же сценарию – теперь они созванивались каждые три-четыре дня, и так было немного легче. По крайней мере, мерзкий голос заткнулся: за эти промежутки Атсуши не успевал дойти до отчаянья, у него была работа, которая перетягивала на себя часть нервозности, у него были обязательные вечеринки после концертов, на которых он немного расслаблялся. А в доступные промежутки он запирался в номере отеля, ложился в постель и набирал номер мобильного Юми. И они любили друг друга. Атсуши любил – молча, понимая, что она догадывается, но не хочет разрушать эту иллюзию просто секса по договоренности. Почему-то люди всегда думали, что на признание в любви нужен какой-то ответ. Что-то, что изменит существующее положение в ту или иную сторону. Но Атсуши ответ был не нужен – он его знал и так. Просто тяжело было удерживать в себе рвущиеся на свободу слова – внутри потом саднило, как от глубоких царапин, и это ощущалось совсем не так приятно, как те же царапины на коже.  
Он молчал – и при личных встречах, и во время телефонных свиданий – и чем дальше, тем болезненней было это молчание. В какой-то момент он уже решил, что никогда не получит освобождения, но Юми изменила правила в последний момент. Или же Атсуши изначально ошибался, и ей просто хотелось довести его до отчаянья и полного смирения. Иногда он совсем не понимал ее мотивов, но пока она была рядом, это не имело значения.

Он запрокинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в подушку и пытаясь вытолкнуть из горла застрявший комком воздух.  
– Хорошо, – шепнул бесплотный голос на ухо. – Ты сегодня молодец, Аччан.  
Атсуши облизнул пересохшие губы, дыхание никак не хотело выравниваться, а в животе тянуло как после чересчур усердной тренировки.  
– А ты? – спросил он, едва справившись с голосом.  
– И я уже, – прозвучал мягкий смешок, Атсуши досадливо цыкнул.  
– Ты слишком тихо кончаешь… для такого формата. Когда мы уже сможем увидеться?  
– Скоро, Аччан. Я возвращаюсь на следующей неделе.  
– Наконец-то!  
– Тебе настолько не нравятся наши телефонные сеансы?  
Атсуши вздохнул, бездумно проводя рукой по животу – липкое, он весь липкий и грязный…  
– Нравятся, – признал он. – Но я так соскучился. По твоему запаху. А здесь только мой, и он мне уже надоел.  
Она рассмеялась.  
– Мне тоже недостает твоего запаха. И твоего рта. И твоего члена. И твоего отверстия.  
Атсуши тяжело сглотнул и выдохнул.  
– Ты снова завелся, Аччан? – спросила она вкрадчиво. – Достань мой подарок.  
– Я больше не смогу, – почти заскулил Атсуши. – Пожалуйста…  
– Сможешь, – теперь ее голос был строгим, но все равно ласковым. – Достань. И порадуй меня.  
Он приподнялся на локте, запуская руку под матрас. Пальцы нащупали привычный гладкий пластиковый бок игрушки.  
– Ну же, Аччан, – прошептала она. – Сделай себе хорошо. А я буду рассказывать все-все, что делаю с собой. Ты ведь хочешь услышать?  
– Хочу, – признал он, падая обратно на подушку и разводя ноги. Член снова стоял, а внутри все сжималось от предвкушения боли и удовольствия. Он потрогал – вход еще был влажным, но для игрушки требовалось больше смазки, чем для пальцев.  
– Смажь себя как следует, – приказала она, будто находилась рядом и сама трогала его там. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было чересчур больно.  
– Да, – ему было нужно все время соглашаться, это погружало в какое-то подобие транса, в конце концов даже игрушка в заднице уже не ощущалась чужеродной – все было как надо, правильно, хорошо.  
– Знаешь, что у меня здесь? – шептал тем временем голос. – Почти такая же штучка. Только побольше. Размером с твой член. Я глажу ей себя, представляя, что это ты гладишь… ты бы ведь хотел меня потрогать, да, Аччан? Почувствовать, какая я мокрая и горячая…  
– Да, – выдохнул он, жмурясь.  
– Но еще больше ты бы хотел в меня войти. Ощутить, как я сжимаюсь внутри от твоего проникновения… Как ты сейчас сжимаешься от моего…  
Атсуши приподнял бедра, загоняя игрушку внутрь на полную длину, и всхлипнул от интенсивности ощущений.  
– Как было бы хорошо, – шептала она, и ее голос срывался, – если бы мы могли войти друг в друга одновременно, да, Аччан? Принадлежать друг другу… Получать друг друга. Трахать друг друга до звезд из глаз.  
Атсуши уже только стонал, слушая ее стоны и рваные выдохи – теперь она не стеснялась, теперь она все делала так, как он хочет, как он любит, игрушка натирала внутри нужное место, чувство наполненности и принадлежности было невероятным, и ему казалось, что они и правда берут друг друга одновременно, синхронно вскрикивая и шепча уже что-то нечленораздельное…  
– Аччан! Аччан… – доносилось издалека.  
– Юми… – прошептал он пересохшими губами. – Тебе хорошо?  
– Так хорошо… скажи. Скажи мне…  
– Что сказать?  
– Ты знаешь… – ее голос сорвался на стон, почти хрип. – То, что ты хочешь сказать…  
Атсуши зажмурился, чувствуя, что дальше терпеть становится невозможно, во всех смыслах.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он, и тело будто взорвалось изнутри – в паху, от телесного высвобождения, и в груди от высвобождения эмоционального. Он выгибался, стискивая себя в ладони, и плакал навзрыд – сладость и горечь вырывались из него потоками… И оставили растерзанным и пустым до оглушенности.  
– Аччан…  
Он сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Да.  
– Ты ведь только со мной так? Ты ведь только моя девочка?  
– Да…  
Юми помолчала, жарко дыша в трубку.  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказала она наконец. – Спасибо. Ты не представляешь… Это так…  
Атсуши устало улыбнулся, кивая сам себе.  
– Спасибо, что позволила сказать.  
На большее рассчитывать было глупо, но хотя бы он смог выпустить это наружу. Как всегда больно, но облегчение наступит скоро – он уже знает, как это бывает.  
– Как бы я хотела сейчас быть рядом с тобой, – произнесла Юми после недолгого молчания. – Обнять тебя. Чтобы ты заснул на моем плече. Уставший. Мой.  
Атсуши зажмурился.  
– Я бы тоже хотел. Очень. – Внутри он уже ныл и корчился, упрашивая ее поскорее вернуться, бросить все дела и приехать к нему, обнять, утешить, окутать своим запахом… – Но я буду ждать до следующей недели. Я буду ждать тебя, сколько потребуется. Наверное… я всегда буду тебя ждать.  
– Ох, Аччан… Ты невероятный. Я вернусь. К тебе. Скоро.  
Она вернулась уже через два дня, и это было блаженством: Атсуши смотрел в ее лицо, когда она двигалась на нем сверху, и повторял, как сильно ее любит – и с каждым словом Юми стонала все громче и слаще, сжимая его своим пылающим нутром. А потом они просто лежали в обнимку в постели, и она рассказывала какие-то забавные истории – про свою работу, про своих коллег. Рассеянно гладила его по плечу, и Атсуши жадно слушал, боясь упустить хоть слово. В эти минуты он был счастлив до онемения.

– Новая девушка? – спросил Хисаши между делом, когда он у зеркала замазывал тональным кремом след от укуса на шее. Атсуши неожиданно для себя смутился и кивнул, неловко улыбнувшись.  
– Мы уже год встречаемся, – признался он зачем-то, и Хисаши посмотрел на него очень внимательно, но больше так ничего и не сказал. Он забрал у Атсуши тюбик, встал позади и принялся тщательно растирать крем по загривку и надплечьям, там, где он сам не видел уже темных, налившихся чернотой следов. Атсуши стоял, опустив голову, подставляясь его жестким пальцам, и в груди заполошно билось, трепыхалось от восторга сердце. Хисаши узнал его секрет. Наконец-то он узнал и принял – как всегда без лишних вопросов. Скорее всего, он догадывался и раньше, но сейчас, когда это стало так очевидно, можно даже не пытаться что-то скрывать. Ведь на самом деле… на самом деле Атсуши терпеть не мог скрывать.  
– Мой друг заметил следы, – сказал он Юми два дня спустя, когда они, обнаженные, сидели на балконе крошечного рёкана над горной речкой и курили после секса. Она едва заметно нахмурилась и снова затянулась – Атсуши обожал смотреть, как она курит. Так изящно и изысканно у нее это выходило – тонкие пальцы, узкие ладони, продолговатые аккуратные ногти с жемчужным маникюром – эти руки были словно созданы для изящных дамских сигарет.  
– У тебя будут проблемы из-за этого? – спросила Юми наконец. Атсуши покачал головой.  
– Он рад, что у меня есть… – он поколебался, – девушка.  
Теперь Юми смотрела на него в упор.  
– Ты считаешь меня своей девушкой? – спросила она с нажимом, и Атсуши стоило усилий не отвести взгляд.  
– Да, – сказал он как мог твердо. – А ты так не считаешь?  
Она выдохнула дым, задумчиво глядя вдаль. Сердце грохотало в ушах, заглушая шум воды по камням.  
– Познакомишь меня со своим другом? – сказала она наконец. Атсуши поспешно кивнул, стараясь не улыбаться как счастливый идиот. Конечно. Конечно, он познакомит ее со своими друзьями. Все, что она только захочет.

Это был официальный статус – они встречались. Если до этого об их встречах знал (скорее, просто догадывался, потому что никогда не пытался уточнить подробности) только сведший их Тетсуши Ичикава, то теперь они вместе пришли на одну из вечеринок в честь окончания тура. Юми держалась скромно и незаметно, не пытаясь командовать им при всех, была милой и приветливо улыбалась, когда он знакомил ее с остальными. Хиде был сама галантность, а за спиной у весело болтающего ни о чем Юты показал Атсуши большой палец – ну не придурок ли? Уже хорошо поддатый Ани тут же завязал с Юми разговор, довольно прямолинейно пытаясь выспросить, откуда она взялась, чем занимается и какие у нее планы на «нашего Аччана», это было чудовищно неловко, и Атсуши увел ее, смеющуюся, подальше. А Хисаши как обычно смущенно поздоровался, не поднимая глаз, но Атсуши замечал, как на протяжении всего вечера он бросает внимательные взгляды на его спутницу – он что-то высчитывал, делал какие-то выводы у себя в голове, которыми как всегда не спешил делиться.  
– Кажется, она из хорошей семьи, – сказал Хисаши уже потом, пару недель спустя, когда речь во время очередного перерыва в работе снова зашла о внезапной и прекрасной девушке Аччана.  
– Да, – просто ответил Атсуши. – Из очень хорошей.  
На этом обсуждение и сошло на нет. Всем все было понятно, и говорить об этом дальше было бы бестактным.  
За год Атсуши удалось узнать немногое, но он был в курсе, что отец Юми – один из владельцев крупной и очень старой компании-застройщика с севера Хонсю. Он даже знал, как тот выглядит – видел по телевизору в новостях. Благообразный высокий мужчина с очень приятным лицом, похожий на пожилого актера – тонкие благородные черты выдавали наследника известной фамилии. Сама Юми, судя по всему, работала не в семейном бизнесе, но связь с родителями поддерживала: Атсуши пару раз слышал краем уха ее разговоры по мобильному – она всегда уходила в другую комнату, но говорила зачастую так эмоционально, что было понятно: с отцом у нее давние разногласия, которые они оба надеются все-таки со временем разрешить, иначе бы не спорили друг с другом до хрипоты. В Юми совсем не было той самой «женственности», о которой говорили люди. Она не соглашалась, чтобы потом тихо поступить по-своему, она не молчала, когда ей было что сказать, она не пыталась манипулировать, а просто делала то, что хочет – она была идеальным воплощением той женщины, о которой Атсуши всегда мечтал. И она очень любила своего отца – а это означало, что долго их связь не продержится. Атсуши был дворняжкой – смазливым, ласковым и абсолютно непрезентабельным. Он мог сойти в качестве любовника, небольшой интрижки или краткосрочного увлечения – все хорошие девочки хотя бы ненадолго, но увлекаются неправильными парнями. Но для постоянных отношений Юми в конце концов выберет себе ровню. Того, кого уже она сможет познакомить со своими друзьями. Привести в родительский дом. От кого захочет родить ребенка – такого же красивого и породистого, как она сама… Это было понятно всем, но пока Атсуши держался за свое недолгое счастье и старался искать радость в малом: хотя бы в том, что Юми согласилась называться его девушкой. В том, что они при всех держались за руки, и он млел от осознания, что все смотрят. Все видят. Все понимают – он принадлежит ей. Оказывается, ему так хотелось этого. Очередного доказательства реальности их связи. Очередной призрачной ниточки, привязывающей Юми к нему. Неважно, надолго ли. Неважно, накрепко ли. В конце концов, он уже был в состоянии осознать, что вечной любви не бывает, и даже его болезненная привязанность рано или поздно пройдет… По крайней мере, его рациональная часть на это надеялась. Зависимость, даже такая прекрасная, – убивает.  



	2. 1999 – DOWN – Мортидо

– Я могу не волноваться? – спросила Саюри, нервно поправляя сумку на плече.  
– Конечно, – Атсуши потряс бумажкой. – У меня все записано. Чем не кормить, чего не покупать, когда уложить спать.  
– Просто… имей в виду, у него сейчас сложный период.  
– В прошлый раз у него тоже был сложный период, но все прошло нормально.  
– Он потом неделю плакал из-за той книжки, что ты ему купил!  
Атсуши покаянно помотал головой.  
– Больше никаких книжек. Игрушки. Он ведь не плачет из-за игрушек?  
– Если не придумывает про них грустные истории. А он очень любит придумывать грустные истории. Даже про Камен Райдера.  
– Он что, до сих пор идет? – ужаснулся Атсуши, но тут же спохватился. – Ладно, я понял. Только веселые игрушки. Что-нибудь дурацкое и плюшевое. Будем развлекаться… И не смотри на меня с таким скепсисом, я умею быть веселым.  
Саюри покачала головой.  
– Я приеду завтра вечером. Постарайтесь тут не впасть вдвоем в депрессию. Харука!  
Он вышел из спальни – такой маленький, молчаливый, с серьезными глазами, сжимающий в руке фигурку какого-то очередного пластмассового супер-героя… Такой до ужаса похожий на него самого, что Атсуши едва поборол порыв отвернуться, чтобы не видеть. От него нельзя отворачиваться. Это будет настоящим предательством, а Атсуши и так уже достаточно предавал – и его в том числе.  
– Я поеду, – сказала Саюри, приглаживая волосы сына. – Веди себя хорошо. И не выпрашивай у папы все подряд, понятно? У него уже и так вся комната забита игрушками, – сказала она Атсуши, – и он ничего не дает выбрасывать, даже старые сломанные. Просто мания какая-то. Не поощряй его.  
– Не буду.  
– И никакого шоколада, у него опять аллергия на шоколад.  
– Хорошо. Иди уже, я все помню.  
Саюри наклонилась и поцеловала сына в щеку.  
– И не давай ему смотреть телевизор дольше двух часов.  
Атсуши утомленно вздохнул.  
– И почему у меня ощущение, что я оставляю наедине двух маленьких детей, – пробормотала она уже в дверях.  
– Обещаю, мы не подожжем дом… – Атсуши посмотрел на сына и подмигнул ему, и тот неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ. И маетное беспокойство тут же отступило – все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо.  
Они не так уж часто виделись, поэтому налаживать взаимодействие каждый раз было настоящим вызовом, но, к чести Харуки, тот будто чувствовал нервозность Атсуши и всегда, даже будучи совсем крохой, старался идти навстречу. Иногда даже казалось, что тот уже родился сразу взрослым и все про всех понимающим, но это, конечно же, было иллюзией. Просто у него был спокойный и доброжелательный характер, еще не испорченный пубертатом.  
Планов у них было не так уж много: обед, прогулка в парк Уэно, где Харука, конечно же, захочет зайти в зоопарк, потом, если будет настроение, прогуляться по торговой улице Амейоко и накупить какой-нибудь ерунды (только не шоколад и не книжки, это Атсуши запомнил), а под конец поужинать в ресторанчике, который держит один из давних знакомых, где можно будет сесть в отдельном кабинете и точно никто не будет пялиться. Конечно, лучше всего было бы прямо сейчас сесть в машину и уехать куда-нибудь в Сидзуоку, к морю, там бы их точно никто не тронул, но Харука, как и он сам, не слишком любил море и солнце.  
Пока сын играл с кошкой (у них были очень своеобразные игры: Ния лежала на полу, подобрав под себя лапы, прижав уши и напряженно глядя в сторону, а Харука лежал на животе напротив нее и внимательно ее разглядывал. В какой-то момент кошка не выдерживала молчаливого внимания и убегала – на этом игра и заканчивалась. По крайней мере, никто никому не вредил), Атсуши раскладывал по тарелкам принесенную курьером еду: ее заказывала Саюри, не слишком-то ему доверяя в плане выбора блюд для сына. Надо признать, у Атсуши вообще не было никаких навыков ухода за ребенком. Он всегда считал, что лучшее, что он может сделать для Харуки – это как можно меньше мелькать у него перед глазами, чтобы не создавать превратного образа для подражания или не дай бог не повлиять как-то на его мировоззрение. Харука рос здоровым, любопытным, в меру жизнерадостным, но со слишком богатым воображением, Атсуши это пугало. Он никогда не мог точно сказать, что прячется за внимательным матовым взглядом, а вдруг там в эту самую минуту от какого-то неосторожного слова или действия разверзаются бездны и пропасти? Как угадать? Как понять, что пора вмешаться, а, главное, каким образом вмешиваться? Как вообще решиться взять на себя ответственность за другого маленького беспомощного человека, когда сам большую часть времени чувствуешь себя маленьким и беспомощным? Женщины, все-таки, удивительные создания, что решаются давать жизнь, имеют силы любить и заботиться… Было бы гораздо проще, если б характером Харука пошел в мать – открытую, энергичную и добрую женщину, – но тут не повезло им всем, потому что сын был не похож ни на кого, сам по себе маленький человечек со своим собственным, иногда очень загадочным взглядом на вещи. Или Атсуши просто так казалось.

– Я через месяц иду в школу, – медленно сказал Харука, размазывая палочками сладкий карри по тарелке.  
– Ждешь этого?  
– Нет. Я не хочу в школу.  
– Почему?  
– Там будут другие дети.  
– Может быть, ты заведешь себе друзей? У меня были в школе друзья, очень хорошие. В общем-то, я с ними до сих пор дружу.  
Хару посмотрел на него – у него был слишком пристальный взгляд для восьмилетнего мальчика, будто бы он оценивал способность Атсуши выслушать и воспринять его аргументы. Это вызывало странные ощущения.  
– Я не хочу заводить друзей, – сказал он, наконец. – Другие дети глупые.  
Атсуши едва удержался от нервного смешка и идиотского: «А ты, значит, считаешь себя самым умным?» Это были не его слова, это были слова отца к брату, далекие, давно запрятанные в самые глубины воспоминаний, а теперь выскочившие так удобно и к месту, что он едва не выпустил их наружу – к ребенку, которого поклялся ограждать от подобной дряни пусть даже ценой собственного благополучия.  
– Может быть, они не все будут глупыми, – сказал он, поняв, что ничего лучше не придумает. – Ты ведь с ними пока еще не знаком. Там будут одноклассники, будут сэмпаи, будут учителя. И много новых книжек. Что-то будет точно, из-за чего тебе понравится в школе.  
По крайней мере, это будет очень хорошая, но совершенно обычная школа – они с Саюри довольно долго обсуждали этот вопрос, и в результате сошлись на том, что не стоит пока гнаться за частными школами при университетах, это завышает ожидания и провоцирует ненужное давление на ребенка. Главное, чтобы ему было комфортно и интересно, хотя бы в самом начале, чтобы было время привыкнуть.  
Детский карри Харуке явно не нравился, так что Атсуши молча забрал у него тарелку и подсунул один из сэндвичей с котлетой и яйцом, что купил утром для себя – и тот молча, даже не разглядывая особо, откусил кусок и принялся с энтузиазмом жевать. Атсуши невольно улыбнулся – хороший аппетит. Но Саюри, конечно, его прибьет. Если узнает.  
Телефон затрещал ровно в этот момент, и сначала Атсуши, не ждавший сегодня звонков, хотел было вовсе не брать трубку, но сообразил, что это могла быть Саюри, и лучше бы ей ответить, мало ли что.  
– Аччан, – раздалось в трубке, и он замер в коридоре на полушаге.  
– Юми, – сказал он тихо, опираясь ладонью о стену. Голова закружилась, а рот сам расползался в глупой улыбке. – Не ждал… даже хотел трубку не брать.  
– Но все-таки взял? – она, судя по голосу, тоже улыбалась.  
– Взял, – Атсуши сам не заметил, как дошел обратно до кухни и сел за стол напротив Харуки, доедающего сэндвич. – Как ты?  
– Сплошная беготня, вот, нашла пару минут отвлечься и позвонить тебе. Скучаю.  
– И я, – они виделись два дня назад и, учитывая, что Юми опять уезжала на неделю, это была очень насыщенная встреча – ее укусы до сих пор огнем горели на спине и плечах, и даже рубашку сегодня, в тридцатипятиградусную жару, ему пришлось надеть плотную, темную, с длинным рукавом. Атсуши скучал каждый раз, и каждый раз просил оставить такие следы, которые не исчезнут за время разлуки.  
– Чем занимаешься?  
Атсуши запнулся, не зная, как объяснить. Об этой части своей жизни он Юми никогда не рассказывал – как-то не приходилось к слову.  
– Мы пойдем в парк? – неожиданно звонко спросил Харука, поднимая голову.  
– Да, – Атсуши инстинктивно прикрыл трубку ладонью. – Сейчас пойдем. Одну минуту.  
– Значит, ты занят, – странным тоном протянула Юми. – Идете гулять?  
– Да… – Атсуши чувствовал, как пылают уши, будто его застукали за чем-то постыдным. – Я обещал.  
– Конечно. Обещания нужно выполнять. Это было очень дальновидно с твоей стороны… – она замолчала, и Атсуши не удержался:  
– Что?  
Юми перевела дыхание.  
– Я имею в виду: было очень дальновидно – ничего не обещать мне.  
– Ты ведь говорила, что вернешься только на следующей неделе…  
– Да. – Юми напряженно рассмеялась. – И правда. Значит, увидимся на следующей неделе. Когда ты будешь свободен от всех других обещаний.  
– Постой… – что-то в этом всем было неправильное, но Атсуши чувствовал только гул в пустой голове и никак не мог сообразить, подобрать нужные слова.  
– Я позвоню, когда вернусь, – отрезала Юми, и он понял, что пытаться что-то сейчас объяснить бессмысленно. – Развлекайся. Поговорим потом.  
В трубке щелкнуло и раздались гудки. Атсуши медленно положил трубку на стол и провел ладонью по лицу – оно горело как от пощечины. Совершенно незаслуженной и тем более обидной.  
– Мы сегодня посмотрим на панду? – спросил Харука. Атсуши заставил себя выдохнуть, мотнул головой, прогоняя сгустившуюся тревогу и едкую злость – он терпеть не мог, когда женщины вот так делали, но Юми… Она никогда не вела себя так. Но что на нее нашло, он выяснит потом. В одном она права: они поговорят, когда Атсуши будет свободен от других обязанностей.  
– Если ты готов стоять в очереди, то посмотрим, – сказал он ровно. – А так там много и других интересных животных.  
– Я могу постоять один, пока ты будешь прятаться, – сказал Харука рассудительно, Атсуши посмотрел на него с изумлением, и тот пояснил – солидно, по-взрослому: – Мама сказала, что за тобой все время гоняются и фотографируют разные странные люди, и если меня увидят с тобой, то за мной тоже будут гоняться. Поэтому тебе нужно прятаться, а мне нельзя просить тебя идти туда, где вокруг будет много людей. А в очереди к панде много людей.  
Атсуши только головой покачал. Ну, Саюри…  
– Не думаю, что там будут те, кто решат… да неважно. Не беспокойся об этом. Нам никто не помешает…  
– Ты – шпион? – спросил Харука, глядя на него в упор. – Ты поэтому с нами не живешь? Чтобы на нас не напали?  
Атсуши едва не застонал вслух. Не книжки ему запрещать надо, а американские боевики!  
– Нет, – сказал как можно убедительней. – Я не шпион. И… это долгая история. Давай я расскажу ее тебе по дороге в парк?  
– Давай, – тут же согласился Харука и спрыгнул со стула.  
Это давно стоило бы обсудить, но Атсуши малодушно молчал, пока его не спрашивают, и надеялся, что Саюри сама как-нибудь объяснит сыну происходящее. Возможно, она и объяснила, но самостоятельно придуманная история про шпионов оказалась интересней.  
Выходя из дома, Атсуши оглянулся на телефон. Тот молчал.  
Ну и ладно, подумал он с обидой. Я ни в чем не виноват. Пусть дуется сколько хочет.  
Но тревога грызла весь день, немного притихнув только к следующему утру – Атсуши приснился неожиданно приятный и светлый сон, из которого он помнил лишь прозрачное прохладное небо и удивительно пушистые белые облака.  
Они с сыном провели еще один насыщенный день, который закончился немного сюрреалистичной прогулкой по пляжу Одайбы: объевшийся блинчиками и мороженым Харука рассказывал истории про какого-то своего знакомого. Судя по некоторым абсолютно фантастическим деталям этих историй, знакомый был воображаемым, но Харука так дотошно и правдоподобно его описывал, что становилось немного тревожно.  
– А кто такой Масааки? – спросил Атсуши у Саюри, которая встретила их на станции.  
– Масааки? Масааки Кито? – Саюри нахмурилась. – Мужик один по соседству. Птиц разводит. А откуда ты…  
Атсуши показал взглядом на Харуку, нацепившего наушники и теперь сосредоточенно тыкающего в кнопки плеера.  
– Все уши мне прожужжал. Они что, общаются?  
– Нет… Ну, пару раз он заглядывался на вывешенные снаружи дома птичьи клетки, когда мимо проходили…  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Атсуши. – Значит, нет никакого разноцветного феникса, выведенного из тысячелетнего яйца с помощью домашнего инкубатора… Эх.  
Саюри рассмеялась.  
– Это такой период, он постоянно что-то выдумывает.  
– Ага, про то, что я – шпион, например…  
– Что?  
Атсуши помотал головой – пересказывать Саюри их разговор насчет того, почему папа не живет с мамой, и что это совсем не значит, что он не любит Харуку, совсем не хотелось.  
– Давай отвезу вас до дома?  
– Да сейчас уже поезд подойдет…  
Атсуши приподнял бровь, глядя на нее, и Саюри закатила глаза.  
– Мама не знает, что Харука оставался у тебя. Так что она… удивится твоему появлению.  
Атсуши поднял вторую бровь. Это было уже занятно.  
– Что?  
– Где ты была?  
– Тебя не касается, – она отвернулась, сжимая губы, чтобы не улыбаться, и Атсуши перехватил ее за локоть, снова разворачивая к себе.  
– У кого ты ночевала, женщина?  
– Я же не спрашиваю, кто ночует у тебя… Отстань. Не твое дело.  
– Если ты приведешь Харуке нового папашу – мое…  
– До этого еще очень далеко.  
– Да? Насколько далеко?  
– Это было всего лишь второе свидание. И не факт, что будет третье.  
– Второе свидание… – глумливо протянул Атсуши, улыбаясь до ушей. – И она уже остается на ночь… Какая бесстыжая!  
– Я тебя сейчас стукну.  
Атсуши невольно сглотнул, опуская глаза, разжимая пальцы на ее руке. Отметины на спине будто вспыхнули новой сладкой болью от напоминания.  
– О, – со значением сказала Саюри, заметив его трепет. – Да ты, я смотрю, тоже время зря не теряешь. И кто она? Все серьезно?  
– Ты молчишь – и я молчу, – отбрехался Атсуши.  
– Ну-ну. Может быть, это ты раньше женишься, а не я?  
Атсуши только хмыкнул, качая головой.  
– Это очень вряд ли…  
Спасительно свистнул приближающийся поезд, и Саюри спохватилась, взяла за руку сына.  
– Учти, мы не закончили разговор.  
– Ох, езжайте уже!  
Она рассмеялась, и он рассмеялся тоже, лязгнули двери вагона, и погруженный в музыку Харука сообразил только помахать ему в окно – и Атсуши помахал в ответ, улыбаясь. Было необыкновенно легко и радостно на душе, будто случилось что-то очень хорошее…  
Но возвращение домой спустило его с небес на землю.  
На автоответчике телефона мигало три пропущенных вызова. Одно сообщение было записано, и Атсуши нажал кнопку прослушивания, даже не включив свет в коридоре.  
– Не знаю, чего я ожидала, – сказал голос Юми после гудка и короткого шороха. – Мне говорили, что ты изменял всем своим женщинам. Что даже когда ты был в отношениях, все равно ходил по клубам и снимал готовых на все девчонок. А у нас ведь… не отношения? Мы даже не живем вместе. Хотя, это была твоя инициатива – назвать меня своей девушкой. Признаться мне в любви. И мне казалось… что это что-то значит для тебя. Наверное, недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы просто не привести другую женщину сразу же, как только я вышла из твоей спальни.  
Она перевела дыхание, горько усмехнулась – у Атсуши сдавило сердце.  
– Я отменила все встречи, вернулась сегодня утром, думала… что мы поговорим. Все выясним. В конце концов… мы ведь взрослые люди. Мы можем обсудить это цивилизованно, договориться как-то… о каких-то базовых вещах. Я ведь всегда шла тебе навстречу, Аччан. Я бы поняла, скажи ты мне, что тебе необходимо… я не знаю. Что-то другое. Может быть, тебе не хватает женщины, с которой ты мог бы проявлять другую сторону своей натуры. Может быть, я давлю на тебя слишком сильно, и тебе нужна отдушина. Честное слово, я все могу понять. Но я звонила тебе сегодня весь день, и ты не взял трубку. Ты или был слишком занят, или не хотел меня слышать, или просто уехал – после нашего вчерашнего разговора. И теперь… теперь я не уверена, что ты хочешь что-то со мной обсуждать.  
Юми помолчала несколько секунд.  
– Позвони мне, – сказала она наконец. – Если мы все еще встречаемся, позвони мне в ближайшие дни. Или не звони больше никогда. Я пойму и не буду тебя беспокоить.  
Аппарат щелкнул и отключился.  
Атсуши бессильно сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. В голове гудела пустота, перед глазами плыло. Это все просто не могло происходить на самом деле. Это все… настолько…  
Он поднялся рывком, судорожно нащупывая ключи от машины в кармане. Это не телефонный разговор. Юми должна смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы поверить. Чтобы увидеть – нет никого, кроме нее. Ему не нужен никто, кроме нее. И Атсуши готов на что угодно, чтобы это доказать.

Он был в ее квартире всего три раза за все время, что они встречались. Юми предпочитала приходить к нему или снимать номер в отеле – она старалась не пускать Атсуши в свою жизнь. То ли стеснялась респектабельных соседей, то ли просто считала, что место удобной вещи там, где она сможет взять ее, когда потребуется. Не всем хочется натыкаться на любовника в своей ванной, спать с ним в одной кровати и позволять ему трогать свои вещи. Да и просто – видеть его в часы, совсем для него не предназначенные, отведенные для других дел и людей. Атсуши тоже этого не любил, поэтому предпочитал встречаться с женщинами на нейтральной территории, пока они не становились ему действительно близки. Но это все работало только до Юми. Почему-то с ней все привычные паттерны поведения и восприятия сломались после первой же встречи.  
Он не помнил, как доехал, как припарковался, как поднимался в лифте на последний этаж. Помнил только, как распахнулись ее глаза, когда она увидела его за дверью. Как она судорожно запахнула на груди юкату и отступила, глядя почти со страхом – вероятно, лицо у него было пугающее. Как потом он сидел на краешке дивана в ее гостиной и смотрел в пол, стиснув ладони до боли, рассказывая – все. Все, до последней капли.  
– Сын? – в конце концов спросила Юми недоуменно. – Это был ребенок? Не женщина?  
– Ему восемь лет. У него пока высокий голос.  
Юми помолчала, Атсуши с опаской поднял на нее взгляд – она хмурилась.  
– Значит, ты был женат? – спросила она, наконец. Атсуши кивнул.  
– Давно. Так… получилось.  
– Из-за ребенка?  
Он снова кивнул. Достал бумажник и вынул из потайного кармашка фотографию с семилетия Харуки – в синем кимоно с серебряными журавлями тот выглядел задумчиво и строго – протянул Юми.  
– Его зовут Харука. Я обещал его матери, что проведу с ним выходные, чтобы она могла… кажется, она с кем-то встречается и не хочет пока говорить об этом родителям.  
Юми взяла фотографию после недолгого колебания, кинула взгляд и тут же вернула.  
– Понятно.  
Повисло тягостное молчание.  
– Значит, ты мне не изменял?  
Атсуши покачал головой. Юми усмехнулась, прикусив губу, ее лицо стало жестким.  
– Зато я тебе – да.  
Атсуши так же молча кивнул, не поднимая на нее глаз. Он подозревал это. Что уж там – он знал. Он сам бы поступил так же на ее месте. Ревность заставляет делать необдуманные вещи…  
– Я не… – он попытался подобрать слова. – Я не буду ставить это тебе в вину.  
– Зато я буду. Я не просто изменила тебе, Аччан. Я ведь… я нашла свою бывшую одноклассницу.  
Атсуши ошеломленно моргнул, поднимая на нее неверящий взгляд.  
– Я подумала: если этот Аччан нашел себе другую, может быть, моя старая добрая Аччан не оттолкнет меня? И, знаешь? Она не оттолкнула. Она сказала, что мои чувства были взаимны, но она была слишком застенчива, чтобы это показать.  
Атсуши попытался вдохнуть, но горло перехватило.  
– Я приехала от нее полчаса назад, – сказала Юми колким голосом, и это была уже не пощечина, это был удар поддых, заболело сразу все и везде, жар стиснул голову пылающим обручем.  
– Понятно, – сказал Атсуши со всем спокойствием, которого у него сейчас не было. Юми продолжала смотреть на него, будто ожидая продолжения, но что он мог сейчас сказать? Зачем?..  
Он поднялся и, шатаясь будто пьяный, направился в прихожую.  
– Аччан, – позвала она вслед, но он только помотал головой.  
– Пожалуйста, не называй меня так больше, – попросил он, не оборачиваясь. Он надевал туфли медленно, тело не слушалось, будто одеревенев и потеряв чувствительность, а еще он ждал. Чего? Может быть, того, что она хотя бы выйдет его проводить. Не удержать, но хотя бы – проститься?  
Юми не вышла.  
Он смог вдохнуть только когда оказался на улице. Пустота в голове пульсировала, горло болело – как будто он долго кричал, не пытаясь беречь связки.  
Когда-то Атсуши казалось, что другой мужчина – это унизительно и невероятно больно.  
Теперь он понимал, что другая женщина – это то, растоптало его в пыль. У него не было шансов против той, другой Аччан. Он был просто заменителем и, наверное, не слишком качественным. От понимания этого было так больно, что хотелось рвать ногтями грудь, чтобы выдрать эту чертову боль из себя.  
– Я не один, – сказал он себе ту спасительную чушь, что повторял психотерапевт каждый день в чертовой больнице. – Я не один.  
Он добрел до ближайшего телефона-автомата и набрал знакомый наизусть номер. Ему повезло, и Имаи был еще или уже дома.  
– Я приеду? – спросил Атсуши без предисловий.  
– Только у меня ничего нет, – ответил понятливый Имаи.  
– Я привезу, – ответил он и нажал на рычаг. Постоял, слушая гудки, аккуратно повесил трубку и пошел к своей машине.  
Прежде чем рухнуть на сиденье автомобиля, он огляделся по сторонам. Мир будто выцвел – как очень старая кинопленка. Уши заложило далеким гулом, и не было ни запахов, ни вкусов. Мимолетно пришло в голову, что сейчас не справиться с управлением и закончить все на встречной полосе было бы проще всего, но Атсуши отмахнулся от этой мысли – он не мог. Не имел права. Он не один – у него есть обязательства. Он это переживет. Если это такая месть мироздания за все, что он натворил сам, он должен это принять с достоинством.

Имаи как всегда ни о чем не спрашивал – просто впустил его и пошел на кухню: он что-то готовил. Лучший рецепт избавления от стресса: выпить и закусить. Хорошо, что можно было молчать – Атсуши было слишком стыдно делиться таким. Если бы Юми просто ушла от него, по любой причине – надоел, влюбилась в другого, да даже просто из ревности или недовольства его образом жизни, – он бы смог понять. Это было бы больно, но привычно. Но… она ушла к женщине, которой он безуспешно пытался для нее стать. Даже выговорить это вне контекста их запертой от всего окружающего мира спальни было невозможно. Стыдно. Унизительно. Оглушающе больно. Он опять захотел то, с чем не сумел справиться, не вытянул, не смог, и у него снова не было возможности попробовать сделать все заново, собраться с силами и выйти еще раз, стараться еще и еще, пытаться, учиться, выбиваться из сил – до тех пор, пока не получится. Пока не получишь награду, пока не станешь тем, кого хотят – хорошим, правильным сыном; любимой, правильной девочкой. Здесь можно было только признать свою неудачу и… постараться смириться с потерей. То, что у него всегда получалось хуже всего.  
– Я всегда оказываюсь недостоин, – сказал Атсуши негромко, когда первая бутылка виски уже подходила к концу. – Всегда недостаточно хорош, как ни стараюсь. Они уходят разочарованными, и я ничего не могу этому противопоставить.  
– Ну, от тех, для кого ты вполне хорош, ты уходишь сам, – заметил Хисаши, снова разливая. Атсуши вздрогнул, поняв, что этот диалог звучит вслух – за исключением прошлого внезапного признания, они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь с Имаи. С кем угодно, только не с ним, так почему-то сложилось. Они вообще мало что обсуждали, и это молчание между ними совсем не тяготило – оно было мягким, теплым, пропитанным пониманием и принятием. Любовью. Уже в который раз Атсуши подумал, что если бы они могли… наверное, вместе им было бы лучше, чем с любой из женщин. Спокойней, честней. Уверенней. Вот только они не могли – даже не потому что оба мужчины. Просто слишком несовместимые потребности. Они, конечно, никогда не обсуждали свои пристрастия вслух, но Атсуши знал – Имаи совсем не такой, как он. Будто сотканный из лучей другой части спектра – в черно-белом мире Атсуши даже не было слов, чтобы описать его краски.  
Наверное, это было просто пьяным порывом, но он потянулся к Хисаши, замер у самого лица – тот не отстранился, лишь едва заметно дрогнули ресницы, позволяя. И тогда Атсуши поцеловал его – просто, без напора, только коснувшись губами губ. Почти как на сцене, но там он никогда не переходил эту черту, они оба ее никогда не переходили.  
Губы были мягкими, почти женскими, если закрыть глаза, то не заметишь разницы… Он почувствовал, как Хисаши улыбается в поцелуй, и отстранился.  
– Что, теперь будешь ждать, кто из нас уйдет?  
Атсуши фыркнул, против воли начиная улыбаться сам.  
– А ты думаешь, кто-то из нас недостаточно хорош для другого?  
– Это ты так думаешь.  
Атсуши сглотнул, отстранившись, схватился за стакан, глядя, как медовая жидкость скользит по стенке, маслянисто цепляясь за гладкое стекло. Хисаши был прав. Он всегда был недостаточно хорош для всех, кого любил и уважал. А те, кто действительно любили его самого, становились ему безразличны… И он определенно не стоил Хисаши – его таланта, его ума, его терпения.  
– Я никогда не уйду от тебя, – сказал он вслух. Хисаши серьезно кивнул.  
– Я знаю.  
Огромным искушением было спросить: «А ты? Ты останешься со мной несмотря ни на что? Ты не бросишь меня? Ты любишь меня?»  
Но Атсуши понимал, что знает ответ на этот вопрос и, в сущности, он ему не нужен. Любовь краткосрочно радует, но потом наступает пресыщение, развращение, и все заканчивается равнодушием и поиском новой жертвы. Наверное, это даже к лучшему, что Юми ушла от него сама. Это невероятно больно, но, по крайней мере, чувство к ней осталось с ним, ценное, невероятное и убийственное сокровище, которое он сбережет внутри, как пещерный человек берег греющий его огонь. Как и огонь, он приручит эту любовь, сделает ее топливом для работы, сделает ее безопасной и ласковой, потеряет бдительность… и погибнет в ее пламени однажды. Это будет даже приятно. Наверное. Он давно научил себя получать извращенное удовольствие от физической боли, осталось научиться получать удовольствие от боли моральной. Атсуши был очень близок к этому несколько лет назад, но все закончилось больницей – он переусердствовал в своих стараниях. Заглянул слишком глубоко. Настолько, что уже не смог контролировать ни свое эмоциональное, ни свое физическое состояние… Но он мог, Атсуши чувствовал, что был способен на это. Просто нужно постараться как следует, и вечная боль и неудовлетворенность станут не просто источником вдохновения. Он будет их желать – как желает сейчас ударов и укусов. И, получая эту боль ежесекундно, живя в вечном моральном дискомфорте, он будет этим счастлив. Нужно только постараться и сдвинуть точку восприятия…  
Он никогда никому об этом не говорил, но свою слабость и склонность к подчинению он выбрал сам. Когда другие подростки уже вовсю экспериментировали и открывали для себя все эти чувственные и эмоциональные радости, перед Атсуши открывались только две возможности: остаться жертвой и отдавать все, что есть, ради чужого удовлетворения. Или переломить себя, свое отвращение, свою эмпатию, затоптать свою жажду любви и стать насильником, который берет, не спрашивая. Наверное, для других людей были какие-то грани между двумя этими крайностями, но тогда Атсуши их не видел.  
Иногда Атсуши думал об этом: о том выборе, что он сделал. Неуверенном, не окончательном, не вполне осознанном – как и все, что он делал тогда. Думал и понимал, что бессознательно выбрал просто то, что ему было органичней. То, что требовало меньших усилий. То, к чему он привык. То, в чем он чувствует себя лучше.  
Но иногда – слишком часто, чтобы он мог не ненавидеть себя за это – просыпалась и вторая его часть. Жестокая, почти безжалостная. Готовая мстить всему миру и получать наслаждение от вида чужой боли, чужого унижения, чужого подчинения.  
Со временем он научился мириться с ней, использовать ее – в основном, чтобы произвести впечатление на других. Сначала чтобы заработать авторитет среди сверстников и семпаев, потом – для работы, чтобы аккуратно припугнуть охочих до острых ощущений фанаток. Агрессию приходилось смирять, тщательно дозировать, чтобы она стала послушным и гибким инструментом в его руках. Укрощенным и выдрессированным зверем, которого выпускают на арену в строго отведенные часы.  
Проблема была в том, что когда Атсуши находился на грани срыва, зверь чувствовал его слабость и пользовался этим, кидаясь на прутья внутренней клетки. Рвался выйти в неположенное время – без укротителя, без ошейника, без жалящего кнута. Выйти и сорвать злость за долгое заточенье на первом, кто подвернется под руку.  
Пока Атсуши даже в самые черные дни удавалось держать себя в рамках, но он не был уверен, что и в этот раз сможет удержаться.

Ему повезло: уже через неделю начался новый тур, а с ним и возможность забить расписание до отказа так, чтобы не осталось времени на жалость к себе. Переезды, репетиции, выступления, и каждый вечер напиваться так, чтобы просто рухнуть в постель и отрубиться без снов. Никто не задавал вопросов, но и ребята из группы, и стафф были как-то особенно внимательны и ласковы с ним, и это вызывало такой приток благодарности и смущения, что Атсуши иногда просто тонул в собственных эмоциях. Приходилось запираться где-то в одиночестве и пережидать – взрывы зашкаливающей остроты ощущений случались внезапно, и ему очень не хотелось давать остальным повод для беспокойства. Все было в порядке, это так... афтершоки. В некоторые моменты даже становилось весело – во время выступлений Атсуши будто отключался от своих вечных переживаний, это был другой мир, почти никак не соприкасающийся с отстраненной интимностью всей его прочей жизни. В этом мире он был на что-то способен. Мог менять правила. Мог оказывать влияние. Мог быть другим собой – уверенным, сильным. Не брошенным. Не проигравшим в борьбе, в которой изначально не имел никаких шансов…  
Он вернулся домой через полтора месяца – измученный и почти ничего не чувствующий, кроме глухого удовлетворения тем, что все, наконец, закончилось и можно просто выдохнуть и закрыть глаза. В оставленной на домработницу квартире было свежо и прибрано, хрусткие прохладные простыни и вопящие от счастья соскучившиеся кошки, с которыми он и рухнул в постель сразу же, даже не разбирая сумку и не заходя в душ. Чиби пробрался к нему под одеяло, прижался к боку и так и замер, время от времени очень аккуратно кусая внутреннюю сторону руки. Кажется, он просто проверял, что хозяин все еще на месте и никуда не делся. Сам Атсуши в такие моменты ненадолго выныривал из сна, а потом засыпал снова, уткнувшись лицом в пушистый вибрирующий живот Нии. Ему снилось что-то приятное и мягкое…  
Но проснулся он от резкого звонка телефона.  
Первой мыслью было выдернуть шнур из розетки и перевернуться на другой бок. Но в этот момент Чиби еще раз прикусил его за руку, Атсуши заглянул под одеяло, и тот от неожиданности сжал зубы сильнее. Телефон противно трещал. Ни о каком сне уже не могло быть и речи, и Атсуши с обреченным вздохом снял трубку, приложил к уху, прикрывая глаза.  
– Слушаю.  
– Аччан.  
Он вздрогнул, рывком садясь в кровати.  
– Юми.  
Послышался вздох.  
– Я тебя не разбудила? Извини, у меня рейс через пятнадцать минут, и еще позже я позвонить не могла.  
Атсуши сглотнул, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли.  
– Понятно. Куда-то едешь?  
– В Нидерланды.  
– Понятно. Удачно съездить.  
– Нет, – она запнулась. – Дело в том… Что я уезжаю совсем. Мне предложили работу. Свой проект, хороший проект. Хорошая команда. Полный карт-бланш… И я решила, что это тот самый шанс, которого я ждала всю жизнь.  
Атсуши облизнул сухие губы.  
– Не вернешься?  
Это прозвучало так жалко, что он сам себе стал противен. Но Юми только вздохнула.  
– Так всем будет лучше, ведь правда?  
Нет, хотелось сказать ему. Так будет не лучше. Уже ничего не будет лучше. Лучше бы стало, если б ты решила вернуться ко мне. Если бы ты хоть что-то сказала в тот вечер, если бы ты хотя бы попрощалась со мной по-человечески. Так что… мне уже точно не будет лучше, а вот тебе – возможно.  
– А как же твоя Аччан? – не удержался он от вопроса. Юми помолчала.  
– Это прошлое, – сказала она, наконец. – И для меня, и для нее. Та встреча была данью ностальгии. Она давно замужем и любит своего мужа. И я… люблю другого человека.  
Атсуши зажмурился – было больно. Бессмысленно больно и жестоко, и он не понимал причины такой жестокости напоследок. Он ведь не сделал ничего плохого.  
– Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Если собираешься уехать.  
– Я понимаю, что сама все испортила. Но было бы некрасиво просто пропасть. На тот случай, если тебе будет нужно…  
– Нет, – Атсуши даже головой помотал. – Пожалуйста. Не надо. Я так не смогу.  
– Я знаю, – ее голос был нежным. И эта нежность просто убивала. – Не держи на меня зла, хорошо?  
– Я не злюсь, – сказал Атсуши честно. – Я просто… просто уничтожен, Юми. Ты вывернула меня наизнанку и выбросила в грязь. Я не могу защититься. Я уже ничего не могу. Так что… уезжай, пожалуйста. А я привыкну.  
– Ты сильный, Аччан, – сказала она тихо, и это было как удар плетью. Только теперь это уже не приносило никакого удовольствия.  
– Я живучий, – сказал он горько. – Как сорняк. Ничто меня не берет.  
Они даже не попрощались толком: было слышно, как стюардесса объявляет о том, что борт готов к взлету, а потом связь просто оборвалась.  
Атсуши еще несколько минут сидел, зажав гудящую телефонную трубку в ладонях и тупо на нее глядя. Откуда-то вынырнула и поплыла по извечному кругу колкая мысль о том, что Юми, может быть, хотела, чтобы он ее остановил. Она ведь могла позвонить и из Нидерландов и просто поставить перед фактом, если уж собиралась только предупредить о своем исчезновении. А если… если ему достаточно было бы попросить – и она осталась? Отказалась от карьеры, шанса, которого всегда ждала? Она сказала, что любит… ну, как сказала. Намекнула. Проговорилась так, чтобы Атсуши было не обязательно реагировать. Или она и правда ждала от него чего-то? Может, она и в тот вечер у себя дома – ждала? Что он разозлится. Что поведет себя решительно. Потребует чего-то, возьмет то, что хочет?..  
Чиби боднул его руку, и Атсуши выронил трубку. Бессилие и глухое, размеренное отчаянье навалились, мешая вдохнуть. Он все-таки выдернул шнур телефона и завалился обратно в кровать, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Он больше не хотел спать. Он больше не хотел ничего.

Может быть, если бы о нем все забыли и оставили тихо угасать в пустой квартире, Атсуши был бы даже рад. Но он сам организовал свою жизнь так, что о покое можно только мечтать.  
Самое первое и главное: кошки. Они не давали ему валяться в постели, сдавшись давящей пустоте и назойливым, бродящим по кругу мыслям. Они вопили, требуя есть, и он заставлял себя подниматься, идти в кухню, доставать из шкафчика пакетики с кормом, распечатывать их и вываливать остро пахнущую массу в миски. Каждое мелкое действие требовало множества усилий, и остановиться на полпути было нельзя – кошки продолжали орать и требовать. Та же самая ситуация повторялась и с туалетами, а потом они хотели играть, они скакали по одеялу, которым Атсуши укрывался с головой, и охотились на каждое его движение.  
Через неделю затворничества с отключенным телефоном у него закончилась выпивка и кошачий корм, и он выбрался в ближайший круглосуточный магазинчик. Судя по тому, что давно знакомый продавец не узнал его, пробивая на кассе обычные бутылку виски, блок сигарет, пару стаканов лапши и упаковку корма, Атсуши выглядел как-то не очень.  
Это иррационально задело, и, вернувшись домой, он зашел в ванную и пристально оглядел себя в зеркале. Вспыхнуло и тут же погасло желание постричься наголо – сальные пряди, свисавшие на серое помятое лицо, раздражали сильней всего – именно тем, что прятали, позволяли отсиживаться за этой щекотной завесой, но все равно не скрывали, насколько он жалок и болен, даже наоборот, подчеркивали это. В результате Атсуши ограничился тем, что наконец побрился и вымылся.  
После этого забираться обратно в постель, больше похожую на затхлое гнездо из заляпанного одеяла вперемешку с пакетами из-под снеков, было омерзительно, и он перестелил белье. Вынес из спальни пустые бутылки и рассортировал мусор. В тот момент, когда он стоял перед открытым холодильником и размышлял, можно ли еще употреблять в пищу яйца, купленные домработницей полторы недели назад, раздался звонок в дверь.  
– Видишь, живой! – с порога сказал Юта улыбающемуся Хиде и только после этого обернулся к Атсуши. – Весь мозг мне проел: «Аччан не берет трубку, что-то случилось!»  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Атсуши, голос после недели молчания звучал хрипло и скрипуче. Он отступил назад, пропуская их, и Хиде вошел первым с большими пакетами в каждой руке.  
– Мы подумали, что ты вряд ли сходишь за едой, – пояснил Юта, заходя за ним налегке. – Так что принесли тебе пожрать.  
– Это очень кстати. Я всю неделю не вылезал из постели и жутко проголодался.  
– Чем ты тут питался? – спросил Хиде из кухни. Надо было убрать бутылки. Но кто же знал, что к нему заявятся гости?  
Шумела вода, шумел тут же поставленный чайник, Хиде что-то раскладывал и распаковывал на столе, запахло вкусным.  
– О, – сказал Юта, тыча в Атсуши пальцем и улыбаясь до ушей. – Глаз загорелся. Если Аччан хочет есть, то он не умирает.  
– Я вообще не умираю, – буркнул он, против желания испытывая приступ признательности и почти нежности. – Что за дурацкие идеи. Отключить телефон на неделю нельзя.  
– Еще неделя на виски и заварной лапше, и ты можешь начать умирать, – невозмутимо ответил Хиде, доставая тарелки. Кажется, он ориентировался на кухне Атсуши лучше хозяина.  
– Мы этого не допустим! – заявил Юта, азартно шевеля носом. – А что там? Пахнет мясом!  
– Стейки и чахан.  
– Ну давайте, давайте за стол!  
Это было так непохоже на их обычное поведение – они все старались особо не теребить друг друга, и даже когда случалось что-то серьезное, например, Атсуши действительно почти умирал, никто его особо не дергал, предоставив решение проблемы специалистам. Но сейчас… может быть, сейчас его друзья решили, что на этот раз они могут что-то сделать сами. Не дожидаясь перитонита.  
Он усмехнулся, садясь за стол – перед ним тут же появилась тарелка с аппетитно нарезанной говядиной и горкой жареного риса. В желудке громко заурчало.  
Пожалуй, он и правда не умирал.  
Пожалуй, жизнь двигалась дальше, хотел он этого или нет.

От Юми остались ее подарки: красивое темно-красное хаори, которое Атсуши убрал куда подальше, не уверенный, что даже к следующему августу, ко времени фестивалей, у него будет достаточно сил, чтобы его надеть. Часы, которые он разбил случайно почти сразу же после расставания, да так и не нашел времени отнести в починку. Несколько бутылок дорогого итальянского вина – остатки подарка на день рождения, большую часть которого они выпили вдвоем по особым случаям. Его тоже следовало убрать, пить это в одиночку – верный путь погрузиться в депрессию еще глубже.  
И полный ящик игрушек. Для нее и для него. Повязки для глаз, кожаные наручники, веревки, мягкая плеть, тубы со смазками, вибраторы и фаллоимитаторы. Следовало бы выкинуть все эти свидетельства его неудачного опыта перевоплощения: у Атсуши так и не вышло стать достаточно женщиной для Юми. Горькая ирония – для других женщин он не всегда был достаточно мужчиной. Так и болтался где-то посередине, никому не нужный. Желаемый только мимолетно – теми, кто понятия не имел о том, кто он на самом деле.  
Впрочем, Атсуши и сам уже не был уверен, что знает, кто он и какой он.  
Почему-то именно игрушки оказались тем, что осталось после Юми на своем неизменном месте.  
Он находил какое-то извращенное болезненное удовольствие в том, чтобы раз в несколько дней делать все так же, как перед свиданием с ней: шел в душ, чистился, удалял волосы, ложился в чистую хрусткую постель и брал смазку и одну из игрушек, готовя себя. Точно зная, что никто не придет, не прижмется мягким душистым телом. Не поцелует. Не возьмет ласково и требовательно, не впустит в свое тугое жаркое лоно. Не позволит плыть в ароматных волнах до последней судороги – одной на двоих…  
Атсуши старался не думать о ней, трахая и лаская себя. У него было несколько фантазий, максимально далеких от того, что было между ним и Юми. Нужно было вернуться к ним, ко времени «до», ведь он как-то жил, как-то дрочил раньше, еще не зная, каково это – быть «ее девочкой».  
Первая фантазия была старой, но до сих пор работавшей безотказно: он представлял, что в какой-то момент обезумевшие женщины стаскивают его со сцены. Десятки рук держат его так, что невозможно вырваться, укладывают на пол. А потом они задирают юбки и заставляют себя удовлетворять – по двое за раз. Это длится долго и сладостно, и когда у него уже не стоит и больше нет сил лизать, они просто садятся ему на лицо и трутся, одна за другой, одна за другой, пока он не начинает захлебываться их соками…  
До конца фантазии не всегда получалось дотянуть, обычно он кончал раньше.  
Во второй фантазии была женщина – безликая, ни на кого не похожая. Просто белое нежное тело, стройные бедра и курчавая поросль между ног. Ее щель была распахнута – влажная и красная, будто истекающий нектаром многолепестковый цветок – и Атсуши сначала трахал ее, зарываясь лицом в крупные мягкие груди, потом вылизывал, собирая собственное семя и сладкий сок. А потом запускал внутрь руку по запястье и смотрел, как она извивается и кричит, кончая раз за разом, как пытается сдвинуть ноги, но не может, будто насаженная на кол. И чувствовал, как горячее тело пульсирует в глубине, как течет, как сжимается вокруг его ладони, пытаясь то ли вытолкнуть, то ли затянуть в себя целиком…  
Эта фантазия его пугала и оставляла по себе чувство тоски. Ее время приходило тогда, когда Атсуши был в полном отчаянье – тогда она дарила хоть какое-то успокоение. Он представлял, что вагина безликой женщины становится все больше, все шире, настолько, что в конце концов он пробирался внутрь целиком и замирал там внутри – в тепле, в плещущейся влаге, в полной тишине, нарушаемой только биением далекого сердца. В безопасности. В отсутствии необходимости что-то решать.  
Это все заканчивалось пьяными слезами в подушку, а утром накрывало осознанием собственной несостоятельности. Не нужно было быть психологом, чтобы понять, насколько эта фантазия далека от сексуального желания. Насколько жалок он сам, раз за разом ей сдающийся.  
Третья фантазия была самой болезненной: в ней почти не было секса. В ней был только он сам, стоящий на коленях, с завернутыми назад руками – иногда связанными, иногда нет. Держать самого себя и не позволять себе вырваться было сложней, но и ярче. Женщина в этой фантазии тоже была, но он ее не видел, потому что сначала она приказывала наклониться и уткнуться лбом в пол, а потом, когда он это выполнял, ставила ногу ему на спину, удерживая в таком положении. Иногда он представлял, как женщина бьет его плетью или стеком, а он слышит запах ее желания, чувствует капли ее влаги, падающие на обнаженную спину. Это заставляло дрожать – от фантомной боли, от чересчур яркого возбуждения.  
Иногда женщина не причиняла физической боли. Атсуши не видел ее, но знал: это та, с которой он обошелся хуже всего. Та, которая никогда бы не поставила на него ногу. И он просил прощения. Раз за разом, плача и срываясь окончательно – она молчала в ответ. Только каблук упирался под лопатку, не позволяя дернуться.  
Эта фантазия не приносила физической разрядки, но когда заканчивались слезы, Атсуши наконец мог заснуть. Один раз наутро он все-таки взял себя в руки и набрал номер, по которому не звонил уже много лет. Теперь он мог попросить прощения вслух и услышать ответ – она не держала зла.  
Как ни странно, этот звонок не принес облегчения, но навязчивая фантазия ушла, будто отпущение старого греха избавило его наказания.  
Через несколько недель звонок со старого номера раздался вновь, а потом Атсуши принесли почту: толстый конверт с рукописью. Он читал и перечитывал ее несколько вечеров подряд, пытаясь понять, мог ли он тогда, несколько лет назад, сделать что-то иначе? Поступить как-то по-другому? Возможно, если бы он не был так безрассуден с перекладыванием ответственности за себя на других; если бы он не был так раздавлен потерей, которую не восполнить; если бы он не был так смущен собственными потребностями, о которых было просто невозможно сказать женщине, которая его так любила… Возможно, если бы он не был тогда собой, им бы удалось сохранить отношения. Но сейчас… он не чувствовал ничего, кроме стыда и благодарности к этой женщине. За прошедшую любовь. За сохранившееся несмотря ни на что уважение. За то, что даже будучи оскорбленной и преданной, она обошлась с Атсуши так бережно.  
Он позвонил ей снова, и они разговаривали несколько часов, вспоминая – теперь только хорошее, забавные, незначительные мелочи. Смеялись. Он так и не решился рассказать всю правду – это было и незачем. Если об этом не было сказано в тот момент, когда это могло что-то изменить, то сейчас и тем более нет смысла.

Новое тысячелетие наступило довольно весело – они праздновали, как обычно, дома у Хисаши, всей толпой. У него вообще был странный дом, в котором постоянно кто-то толокся, спал в углу или обносил холодильник, пока хозяин занимался своими делами. К Имаи спокойно могли завалиться дальние знакомые знакомых, которых он в глаза до этого не видел, а уж склонные к бродяжничеству и пьянству по чужим углам друзья болтались тут иногда неделями. Конечно, на новый год народу пришло еще больше обычного. Несмотря на толпу, Атсуши было уютно, и празднование продолжалось аж до пятого января, когда Имаи, неожиданно трезвый и бодрый, растолкал его серым утром и с таинственным лицом поволок на выход.  
Было сыро и зябко, на улице висел густой туман, в котором едва угадывались очертания окрестных домов.  
Сонно щурясь, они в полном молчании дошли до ближайшего маленького святилища, запрятанного в проулке между домами, где по раннему часу и позднему дню никого не было, даже служителей. Имаи деловито вытащил из какого-то темного угла коробку с табличками эма, пихнул одну из них в руки Атсуши, а другую взял сам, сунув на дно, под оставшиеся таблички, несколько купюр. Маркер, правда, был только один, и Атсуши пришлось подождать, пока Имаи нацарапает пожелания к наступившему году или даже всему тысячелетию. Заодно было время сформулировать свои, и это неожиданно оказалось сложной задачей, особенно на опухшую после многодневных возлияний голову.  
Атсуши не знал, чего хочет. Вернее, он знал, но понимал, что хочет недостижимого – лично для него, по крайней мере. В этом была вся печаль его положения: всегда хотеть несбыточного и страдать от неисполнимости своих желаний.  
В результате он написал каких-то стандартных вещей про работу и здоровье. Не то чтобы Атсуши действительно верил в эти ритуалы, у него были свои личные приметы и даже обряды, не имеющие отношения к религии. Но такие простые, привычные действия дарили ощущение причастности к чему-то большому, сильному – успокаивали.  
Напоследок они вытянули по предсказанию-омикудзи, и Имаи радовался, как ребенок, своей бумажке с «великой удачей». Атсуши же пришлось оставить свое предсказание на веревках, натянутых для таких же неудачников – после новогоднего паломничества бумажных узелков осталось столько, что нужно было еще поискать свободную щелочку. Занятно было видеть даже в этом крошечном святилище, запрятанном в городской щели, такое количество белых бумажных узелков – сотни разочарованных людей просили богов быть к ним милостивей, пообещать то, что все равно не сбудется, – но подарить хотя бы надежду. Занятно было чувствовать себя одним из этих сотен печальных людей – Атсуши вообще редко ощущал свою сопричастность к кому-то, кто не был его семьей, по крови или названной. И в страданиях предпочитал вариться в одиночку, уверенный, что никто никогда не сможет до конца понять его чувств… Наверное, это тоже было очередной иллюзией, да еще и предъявленной ему так наглядно.

Зима оказалась неприятно стылой и бесснежной, а наступившая за ней весна не принесла облегчения. Праздновать очередной день рождения не было никакого желания – слишком близко была дата, о которой не получалось забыть. Апрель накатил обычной суетой и грохотом, ясным небом, трепещущей на ветру пеной сакуры, пронзительным солнцем, бьющим прямо в лицо.  
– Десять лет, – покачала головой Саюри. – Как быстро летит время.  
Они выпивали только вдвоем – Атсуши не хотелось напоминать кому-то еще, и ехать в Фудзиоку к брату, к его семье и их энергичному радостному быту тоже не хотелось – даже в такой день он чувствовал там себя мучительно лишним со своей вечной меланхолией. А Саюри вспомнила сама: кажется, она была первой и единственной девушкой, которую он успел познакомить с мамой. Они тогда не планировали совместного будущего, даже не встречались – просто жили вместе в одной квартире, воспитывали одну кошку, болтались повсюду вместе, вот и в Гунму она с ним поехала в тот раз просто так, за компанию. Мама уже болела, но тогда это не воспринималось серьезно ни ей самой, ни кем-то другим. Она была жизнерадостной и приветливой, накормила их, расспросила о жизни в Токио, дипломатично не заостряясь на вопросе их отношений. Атсуши представил Саюри как «подругу и коллегу», и мама не стала ничего уточнять.  
Тогда у него было столько планов! У него только-только начали появляться деньги, и он мечтал, как купит матери большой светлый и удобный дом, дорогую красивую одежду и все-все-все, о чем она даже не мечтала. Даст ей ту жизнь, которой у нее никогда не было. Сделает так, что она больше никогда ни в чем не будет нуждаться, никогда ничего не будет бояться и ни о чем не будет переживать, станет, наконец, счастлива… Он был очень самоуверен тогда. Считал, что ему все по плечу, что он на все способен… Тот апрель десять лет назад все перечеркнул: и планы, и цели, и восприятие себя. Больше не оставалось надежды хотя бы в собственных глазах стать, наконец, достойным той жертвы, что приносила мама ради него. Больше не для кого было становиться достойным, хорошим сыном, которым можно гордиться. Тем апрелем Атсуши навсегда остался человеком, который не выплатил свой долг. Не смог сделать свою мать счастливой. Не смог даже хоть как-то облегчить ее жизнь. Всегда приносил только разочарования и беспокойство – и уже никак, никогда было этого не исправить…  
Даже страшно сейчас вспоминать, сколько он глупостей тогда понаделал. Как ужасно себя вел с людьми, даже не замечая этого, ослепленный своей болью, своим провалом: использовал женщин только для утешения, изливал в них свою горечь, требовал заботы и ласки. Как маленький ребенок, не способный на любовь в ответ, эгоистично желал любви к себе и пользовался чужой любовью без зазрения совести… Впрочем, что с тех пор изменилось? Теперь он просто осознает то, как поступает с другими. Старается контролировать свое потребительское отношение. Старается быть хотя бы честным, если уж не получается быть просто хорошим человеком – хорошим сыном, хорошим мужем, хорошим отцом.  
История с Юми, наверное, первое, что выбивалось из привычного паттерна поведения. Первый раз за много лет, когда Атсуши искренне хотел не просто удовлетворить другого человека, чтобы получить благосклонность, стать хорошим, а… он на самом деле хотел близости. И боялся ее, не уверенный, что все тут же не рассыплется в прах. Все женщины, с которыми он сближался, превращались из любовниц в подруг – уходила тайна, уходило трепетное восхищение, страсть сменялась привычной нежностью… становилось скучно. Мерзкий голос принимался нашептывать и соблазнять, и рано или поздно Атсуши сдавался ему, а потом получал сполна за свою слабость.  
Юми была единственной, с кем он удержался. С кем ему за полтора года ни секунды не было скучно.  
– Ты правда ее любил? – спросила Саюри ближе к вечеру. Каждая совместная выпивка у них заканчивалась обсуждением нынешних и бывших.  
Атсуши кивнул, неловко усмехаясь.  
– Не верится, да?  
– Ну почему. Мне вообще всегда казалось, что это твое показательное самобичевание про эгоизм – больше поза, чем реальность. Ты умеешь любить, умеешь загораться… Вот только и гаснешь быстро, как только чувствуешь, что поймал добычу. Все вы, мужчины, такие.  
– Не все. Бывают и те, кто умеет любить одну женщину всю жизнь.  
– А ты таких часто встречал?  
Атсуши покачал головой, и Саюри вздохнула.  
– Если мужчина любит одну женщину всю жизнь, это значит, что он так и не сумел ее поймать…  
Было такое ощущение, что виски совершенно не опьяняет, хотя он выпил уже две трети большой бутылки, пока Саюри цедила вторую банку пива.  
– Значит, так женщины действуют? – спросил он, глядя в полный стакан. – Не дают себя поймать?  
– Если хотят удержать мужчину, то стараются, да. Не всегда получается, конечно.  
В груди защемило – старой, привычной, но все равно изматывающей болью.  
– А если хотят удержать женщину?  
– Что? – Саюри выглядела озадаченной. Атсуши с трудом сглотнул и поднял на нее взгляд.  
– Когда женщина с женщиной? Как они себя ведут?  
– Не знаю… – она растерянно усмехнулась. – А мужчина с мужчиной – как?  
Он задумчиво покачал головой. В общем, это все укладывалось в его наблюдения.  
– Наверное, так же, как мужчина с женщиной. Кому-то приходится брать на себя женскую роль, и все вот так… вот так.  
– Может, и у женщин так? Кто-то становится в отношениях мужчиной и… – она рассмеялась. – О чем мы только говорим.  
– Мне нужно было лучше убегать, – пробормотал Атсуши себе под нос.  
– Что?  
Он помотал головой, тяжело сглатывая. Отвратительная жалость к себе как всегда выскакивала именно в тот момент, когда он думал, что уже справился, что хотя бы на сегодня точно можно быть спокойным. Его подергивало уже несколько дней, а он все списывал на приближающуюся годовщину смерти матери. Но дело было в другом, и унизительней этого состояния он не знал. Был бы он сейчас один, просто позвонил бы директору группы и сказал, что заболел, отключил на неделю телефон, запер дверь, напился до отключки и рухнул в кровать.  
Но рядом была женщина, знакомая, сильная, та, которой он безусловно доверял... И выкинуть это из головы было невозможно.  
Саюри засобиралась домой ближе к одиннадцати вечера – она еще успевала на поезд до Канагавы, и Атсуши ее не удерживал, наоборот, обрадовался, что она уйдет и не придется больше держать себя в руках, чтобы не рухнуть перед ней на колени – не попросить. И, как обычно, как только он немного расслабился, слабость ударила из-за угла.  
Он сам не ожидал, что перехватит ее за руку, уже в дверях.  
– Ты… – он не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза. – Ты не сможешь остаться сегодня?  
Саюри осторожно высвободилась и отступила обратно в дом, прикрыла дверь, с тревогой глядя на него.  
– Что с тобой?  
Атсуши покачал головой. Стыдно. Ужасно стыдно.  
– Ничего. В смысле, ничего нового. Просто… не хочу оставаться один.  
– В прошлый раз, когда ты так сказал, все пошло совсем не по плану.  
– Я помню.  
– И теперь меня ждут дома… Давай позвоню кому-нибудь, чтобы приехал и посидел с тобой до утра? Хисаши?  
Атсуши снова покачал головой. Только не это.  
– Извини. Мне… нужно не это.  
– Уж я-то знаю, что тебе нужно, – Саюри нервно поправила сумку на плече. – Но я не останусь. Я не могу.  
– Понимаю.  
– Потому что ты не удержишься. И я не удержусь. И это все усложнит, а у нас и так слишком все сложно.  
– Я понимаю, – тяжело повторил Атсуши. – Извини. Это уже просто отчаянье. Я и так причинил тебе слишком много… прости.  
Он отвернулся и слепо побрел в спальню, наткнулся плечом на косяк, пошатнулся и упал в постель лицом вниз. Он просто допьет бутылку до конца и переждет. Так уже бывало, на него накатывало где-то раз в год или даже полтора. Саюри была первой, кто об этом узнал, первой, кому он смог довериться. Но было нечестно и жестоко через столько лет просить ее об очередном одолжении. Атсуши это прекрасно понимал и ждал, когда в прихожей щелкнет замок входной двери.  
Но вместо этого он услышал шорох, вздох, тихий стук.  
– Мам, – сказала Саюри наконец, – это я. Уложишь Харуку сегодня? У Маюми повышение по службе, она зовет в бар обмывать… Утром, да, первой же электричкой... К шести точно. Ну, может, и переночую в отеле, посмотрим. Нет, ничего не нужно, просто покорми и уложи. И скажи, что когда он проснется, мама уже будет дома. Спасибо.  
Снова стук и шорох – Саюри убрала телефон и поставила сумку на комод. Еще немного постояла, потом сняла туфли – каблуки цокнули по плитке пола – и направилась в ванную.  
А Атсуши перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Он ненавидел себя за то, что его буквально трясло от предвкушения и облегчения.

Атсуши проснулся с непривычной сладковатой пустотой внутри, так похожей на блаженство: спина немного саднила, а плечи ныли, но в диафрагме, доставая почти до горла, уже не торчала, как гнилой зуб, вечная мутная, неизбывная тоска. Как стыдно, что он не может избавиться от этого сам. Как ужасно, что приходится использовать других людей, которые ни в чем не виноваты, а только расплачиваются за его ошибки…  
– Ты сейчас все испортишь, – сказала Саюри и стукнула его указательным пальцем по складке между бровями. – Расслабься, а то толку не будет.  
– Извини, – сказал Атсуши со вздохом. – Я такой говнюк. Надавил на жалость, и тебе пришлось возиться со мной.  
– Да, мне пришлось с тобой возиться, чтобы ты хотя бы сейчас мог осознать, насколько вчера ты был говнюк.  
Атсуши приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
– Я могу искупить свое засранство?  
Саюри улыбнулась, прищурясь, снова становясь той самой девчонкой – отзывчивой, доброй, уверенной и невероятно сильной – которая подобрала его пятнадцать лет назад, когда они оба были еще слишком юными и глупыми. Наверное, Атсуши все-таки любил ее – как часть семьи, как часть своей жизни. Как мать своего ребенка, хотя эта мысль до сих пор приводила его в смятение.  
– У меня еще почти три часа до электрички, – легко сказала Саюри. – Так что постарайся искупить хотя бы пару раз.  
Она привычно вплела пальцы ему в волосы, и Атсуши едва не застонал от удовольствия. Подчиняясь маленький твердой руке, он сполз ниже, устроился между разведенных бедер и дождался нетерпеливого тычка в затылок, чтобы припасть губами к раскрытому душистому лону. Здесь все было знакомо и любимо до последней складочки, так тепло, так солоно и так ароматно, что поднявшее было голову чувство вины тут же спряталось и затаилось где-то в дальних глубинах его сознания. Здесь было хорошо, здесь было спокойно и приятно волнующе. И Саюри приняла его, как принимает родной дом после долгой разлуки.

Это было безответственно, он знал. Он все понимал. И что Саюри просто жалеет его как больного голодного котенка. И что ничего, кроме редкого утешительного секса ему не светит: любви между ними никогда не было, короткая очарованность друг другом в первые месяцы знакомства быстро и обоюдно перешла в спокойные, почти родственные отношения. Они были друзьями, они время от времени спали друг с другом, они доверяли друг другу, Саюри знала, что ему нужно, и была готова помочь. А еще после одного из таких незапланированных сеансов помощи она забеременела, и теперь между ними был маленький мальчик со слишком серьезным взглядом, и, боги, как же Атсуши боялся! Его. Себя. Своей роли в его жизни. Боялся, что не справится, облажается, все сделает не так, и к его кошмарам добавится еще один. Нет ничего хуже, чем подвести того, кто от тебя зависит. Своего собственного ребенка. Он не был готов на момент его рождения и не был готов до сих пор – спустя почти десять лет.  



	3. 2001 – You're My Disease – Отчаянье

Тоска наплывала волнами – Атсуши чувствовал приближение каждой издалека и уже знал, что нужно делать в таких случаях: завершить все срочные дела, рассчитаться со всеми обязанностями, сесть в машину и сначала бездумно ехать куда-нибудь по полупустому ночному шоссе, а когда окончательно припрет, запереться дома с парой бутылок чего-нибудь высокоградусного. Если бы была… он запретил себе думать о ней, но мысли сами невольно возвращались к тому году, полному блаженства и радости. Конечно же, он помнил, что переживаний и даже боли было не меньше, чем счастья, но сейчас, издалека, из беспросветного мрака этот год в ласковых объятиях казался почти идеальным. По крайней мере, тогда у него была отдушина – и нежность любимой женщины, и ее же бескомпромиссная властность, правильная жесткость, высекающая из его тела любой намек на топкую, вязкую тоску, в которую он чем дальше, тем глубже проваливался. Тогда эмоции были яркими, даже болезненные – обида и злость вспыхивали и гасли, сменяясь такими же стремительными счастьем и трепетом. А боль физическая дарила ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.  
Наверное, ему все-таки не хватало этой боли не меньше, чем нежности, но достаточно доверительные отношения ни с одной из подружек у него больше не складывались, а в который раз просить о помощи Саюри было нечестно. Тем более, что у нее, кажется, как раз все начало налаживаться с личной жизнью. Конечно, можно было бы пригласить профессионалку – у Атсуши хранились адреса и телефоны специальных клубов, он их тщательно коллекционировал, но никогда не посещал из страха быть узнанным и, наверное, неуместной в его случае стыдливой неловкости. Да и сама идея платить не за секс, а за то, что рождается только из глубочайшего доверия между двумя людьми, казалась ему тошнотворной. У него бы просто не получилось расслабиться, и это стало бы обычным избиением без возможности защититься. А с его прошлым и другими особенностями так недолго и опять в больницу попасть – этого Атсуши точно не хотел.  
Просто секс тоже позволял на какое-то время снять напряжение, но чем дальше, тем больше себя приходилось сдерживать. Фрустрация перерождалась в агрессию, и хотя его обычные партнерши никогда не имели ничего против жесткого секса, Атсуши начинал пугать самого себя. Пока ему удавалось сохранять контроль, но что будет дальше?  
Перед глазами все чаще всплывала чудовищная картинка из детства: разъяренный отец, испуганная мама, он хватает ее за руку и буквально швыряет в комнату, с треском задвигает дверь. А потом брат зажимает ему уши, но он все равно слышит: и сдавленную ругань, и тихий плач, и отрывистое дыхание… Тогда Атсуши не знал, что происходит за хлипкой бумажной дверью, но понимал, что это что-то очень страшное и отвратительное. Он не мог позволить себе стать таким. Только не таким.  
Поэтому в какой-то момент он просто перестал заниматься сексом с живыми женщинами, которым мог бы причинить вред, – и фантазии стали еще разнузданней и жестче, будто бы подсознание отыгрывалось за вынужденное воздержание. В каком-то смысле это было даже на руку: Хисаши придумал для них новое развлечение, и теперь они записывали совершенно безумные песни вместе с совершенно безумными иностранцами. Реймонд Уоттс, которого Атсуши помнил еще по старому увлечению Имаи, сочинял довольно пугающие и болезненные вещи – и его собственное безумие сексуального помешательства встало в обойму совместной деятельности как будто так и предполагалось изначально.  
А еще Реймонд смотрел. И не стеснялся трогать – не так, как сам Атсуши трогал Имаи на сцене – напоказ и отрепетировано. Реймонд трогал их обоих явно для удовольствия: наверное, они казались ему милыми экзотическими игрушками, от которых трудно держать руки подальше. Хисаши как всегда делал вид, что не замечает этих тисканий, а когда все-таки не выдерживал, то начинал смущаться, будто девица, которую зажали у стенки. Это только раззадоривало Реймонда, и он принимался щекотать, дуть в уши и делать всякую такую ерунду, от которой Имаи совсем сворачивался в клубочек – розовый от прилившей к щекам крови, улыбающийся и невероятно трогательный. В такие моменты и сам Атсуши был готов сожрать его живьем, откуда-то из глубин просачивалась неведомо как зародившаяся в нем ревность, и захватчик начинал вызывать явное раздражение.  
Надо сказать, что сам Реймонд эти моменты как-то отслеживал и раздражение чувствовал, но, видимо, интерпретировал его иначе, потому что переключался со своими приставаниями на самого Атсуши. С ним, правда, он так развязно себя уже не вел, прикосновения и поглаживания становились более сдержанными и… дразнящими. Может быть, у Атсуши уже крыша ехала от недотраха, но он заводился помимо собственного желания, и Реймонд чуял это звериным своим чутьем. Ничего не предпринимал, правда, но смотрел все более голодно и откровенно.  
К тому моменту, как начался тур в поддержку выпущенного наконец альбома, Атсуши чувствовал себя одновременно выдохшимся и дико наэлектризованным от многомесячной неудовлетворенности. Алкоголь притуплял желание – а пили они много и постоянно, иностранцы оказались теми еще алкоголиками, и это было как нельзя кстати, – и даже рядом с яркой и резкой Арианной получалось держать себя в руках, не позволяя себе расплыться перед ней лужей жаждущего внимания желе. На сцене, правда, приходилось поддерживать относительную трезвость, но там вступали в игру совсем другие правила: самое крепкое вино на глазах у зрителей чудесным образом превращалось в кровь и обжигало только губы, а самые откровенные объятия под лучами софитов вызывали только пульсирующий восторг и никакого телесного возбуждения. Наверное, поэтому Атсуши так любил выступать перед публикой – на сцене не было места его вечным проблемам и зависимостям, и он мог играть с ними как заблагорассудится, не боясь того, что они возьмут над ним власть, не прячась от самого себя. Вот только когда он возвращался домой или в номер отеля после… его слабости начинали отыгрываться за показательное пренебрежение.  
Дрочить было уже привычно – грубо, почти больно, на результат, выкручивая себе соски, царапая грудь и пытаясь поймать хоть отзвук того чудесного, дымчатого блаженства, которое, он помнил, должна приносить сексуальная разрядка. Получалось плохо, вымученно и блекло, и после слабого оргазма накатывала такая оглушающая тоска и отвращение к себе, что оставалось только уткнуться лицом в подушку и тихо выть на одной ноте.  
Это бесило, раздражало до безумия, заставляло идти на отчаянные меры: после очередной бессонной ночи, проведенной в бесплодных попытках самоудовлетворения, Атсуши сделал огромную глупость. Почему он решил, что пойти работать с пробкой в заднице – хорошая идея? Наверное, понадеялся, что дискомфорт и чрезмерная стимуляция доконают его, позволят наконец хоть что-то почувствовать… И в конечном итоге он оказался прав, только не так, как предполагал.  
Реймонд, уже несколько дней круживший над ним, как стервятник над подыхающим животным, сделал стойку сразу, как только он вошел в гримерку перед концертом. Следил за Атсуши, не сводя глаз, пока они собирались, а потом подошел и встал сзади, почти прижимаясь, глядя в упор на отражение его лица в зеркале.  
– Классно пахнешь, – сказал он непривычно тихо. – Новый парфюм?  
Атсуши фыркнул – его попытки замазать синяки под глазами были такими же смехотворными, как этот неуклюжий подкат.  
– Ага, душ забыл принять с утра, – это было правдой, утром он был озабочен только тем, чтобы встать с постели и запихнуть в себя чертову игрушку. Которая, кстати, уже ощущалась не слишком приятно. К лучшему.  
– Что же ты делал ночью, если на утро так пахнешь?  
– Дрочил, – так же честно ответил Атсуши и замер, потому что Реймонда будто качнуло к нему волной. Соприкосновение так и не состоялось, но так было даже хуже: ощущение опасности холодком пробежало по спине, волоски на загривке встопорщились. Атсуши автоматически облизнулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале – черный, совершенно безумный взгляд.  
– Значит, так ты пахнешь после секса, – медленно сказал Реймонд, едва не касаясь его уха губами. Дернуло, продрало нутряным возбуждением – чертова пробка совсем не помогала держать себя в руках. В конце концов, сколько он еще вытерпит? Дело было не в Реймонде и его странных заскоках, дело как всегда было только в самом Атсуши. Когда он, наконец, сдастся, измученный, и зверь внутри получит свое? Сколько вреда он причинит? Насколько сильно разрушит его жизнь? А если это реальный шанс скормить его другому зверю – здоровому и сильному, свободному, привыкшему брать? В конце концов, это просто секс, и если у Реймонда получится быть достаточно жестоким, возможно, Атсуши сумеет, наконец, хотя бы ненадолго вынырнуть из топкой трясины тоскливой непринадлежности.  
И Атсуши опустил глаза, признавая свою капитуляцию. Отклонился чуть назад, достаточно, чтобы упереться лопатками в грудь Реймонда. Услышал его сорванный вздох и оттолкнулся, отшатнулся, спохватываясь, оглядываясь по сторонам – было не время. Не место.  
На них не смотрели – остальные были заняты своими разговорами и сборами, только Имаи сидел в углу, задумчиво пощипывая струны гитары, и когда Атсуши кинул на него взгляд, тут же поднял лицо, будто слышал каждую его мысль и только и ждал обращения.  
– Потом, – сказал Атсуши Реймонду, сам толком не понимая, что в этом «потом» – обещание? Угроза? Желание отделаться и забыть? Ему сейчас стоило думать о работе, о том, как он полтора часа собирается провести на сцене со стоящим членом, утянутым плотными брюками, с давящей на простату пробкой и кипящим от раздражения мозгом.  
Надо отдать должное Реймонду – он отступил сразу же, не пытаясь прикоснуться или как-то задержать. И во время выступления старался не трогать Атсуши больше необходимого – было заметно, как ему рвет крышу, как он старается сдержаться. Самым странным в этой ситуации было то, что Атсуши и сам чувствовал что-то схожее, даже при том, что волнение сцены привычно убило все зачатки возбуждения, оставив только азарт и хлещущий из всех пор адреналин.  
Атсуши захватила, закрутила, понесла отвязная атмосфера истинного рок-н-ролла, и уже смешными казались собственные сомнения и метания. Алкоголь, казалось, испарялся с их кожи раньше, чем попадал в кровоток, они все вели себя как безумные, и несущиеся одна за другой песни смешались в пульсирующий горячечный калейдоскоп: скользкая и верткая Арианна то прижималась к нему плотным, почти жестким телом, то отстранялась; Хисаши в своем обычном почти лунатическом состоянии практически не обращал на него внимания, но неумолимо точно улавливал все нюансы происходящего вне поля его зрения; Реймонд… в какую-то минуту Атсуши показалось, что тот вдребезги пьян, и от этого стало так смешно, что он понял, что незаметно опьянел сам. Ему казалось, что он все прекрасно контролирует, и он и правда контролировал голос и почти не забывал слова к песням. Вот только, когда Реймонд в нужный момент обнял его перед публикой, Атсуши развернулся к нему и поцеловал – откровенно и открыто. Уши тут же заложило от крика толпы, но Реймонд, несмотря на всю свою нервную дрожь и очевидное возбуждение, целовал очень аккуратно и не теряя головы. И вот это почему-то решило все: когда они после финального поклона уходили за кулисы, Атсуши просто схватил его за мокрую от пота руку и потащил за собой.  
Им по регламенту полагалась вторая гримерка – для Арианны – но она с первого же дня предпочитала переодеваться и готовиться в общей, вместе с остальными. Вторая комната обычно стояла открытой и пустой, иногда в нее заносили и оставляли слишком большие сумки, тут же мог передохнуть стафф во время выступления. Сейчас же Атсуши заволок в нее Реймонда и захлопнул дверь, надеясь, что никому не придет в голову зайти сюда в ближайшие минуты – ключа у него, естественно, не было.  
Реймонд тут же обхватил здоровенными ручищами, стиснул, заглядывая в лицо – получилось немного пугающе, но горячий толчок внутри дал понять, что это ровно то, что ему сейчас было нужно.  
– Скажи, что не хочешь? – прошептал Реймонд ему в губы. Прозвучало это почти умоляюще, что в сочетании с выкаченными покрасневшими глазами и привычным запахом перегара вызвало краткосрочный прилив тошноты, но Атсуши быстро затолкал отвращение поглубже.  
– Хочу, – сказал он упрямо и снова поцеловал Реймонда, теперь уже жестко прикусывая, вталкиваясь языком, заставляя бороться за контроль. И тот предсказуемо повелся: жесткими пальцами сдавил предплечья, притягивая к себе, как игрушку, втерся пахом в пах, у него стояло жестко, член был большим, он почти с анатомической точностью обрисовывался натянутыми кожаными штанами, и Атсуши успел мимолетно удивиться тому, что вот это – точно не вызывает отвращения, только легкое удивление. И предвкушение. Он хотел это – в себя. Наконец-то можно будет заняться сексом с живым человеком, неважно уже, с кем конкретно.  
Впрочем, в том, что это был именно Реймонд, нашлись свои плюсы: с ним можно было не сдерживаться. Атсуши кусался и тискал его, как только хотелось, не боясь навредить – тот был достаточно крупней и сильней, чтобы постоять за себя, если Атсуши перегнет палку, – и с никогда еще не испытанным наслаждением прогибался и подставлялся. Руки у Реймонда были огромные, и он мял Атсуши как глину, целовал жестко и бескомпромиссно, а в какой-то момент просто подхватил под задницу и завалил на стол. Игрушка внутри чувствительно сдвинулась, и Атсуши вскрикнул, не удержавшись.  
– Что? – тут же вскинулся Реймонд, глядя на него безумно. – Больно?  
– Немного, – проскрипел Атсуши, задыхаясь. – У меня там… штука.  
– Что?..  
Атсуши поморщился – это было… стыдновато.  
– Игрушка, – пояснил он. – В заднице. Лучше бы не делать таких резких движений.  
Реймонд выглядел оглушенным – он неверяще посмотрел вниз, туда, где прижимался пахом к паху Атсуши, будто надеялся что-то там увидеть. А когда перевел взгляд обратно, на его лице читалось восхищение.  
– Ты ебнутый, – сказал он слабо. – И давно она там?  
– Весь вечер. С самого начала.  
– Ты совершенно, в конец, пиздецки ебнутый… – повторил Реймонд, задыхаясь от возбуждения, и снова обрушился на него с поцелуями и ощупываниями. Наверное, именно в этот момент Атсуши и поплыл окончательно. Все, что он помнил, это было то, как скрипела кожа штанов Реймонда под пальцами, когда он тискал его за зад, и собственное дурнотное удовольствие от ощущения чужого веса на себе, жадного языка на своей шее, неуемный зуд внутри от натирающей игрушки и тяжелое, почти болезненное напряжение в паху. Он стонал, не сдерживаясь – в ушах звенело, и свой голос он слышал будто сквозь вату, но почему-то очень четко различил щелчок двери и звук шагов – почти сразу же оборвавшийся.  
– Аччан, – произнес голос Хисаши тихо и далеко, но очень ясно. Атсуши с усилием заставил себя вынырнуть из захлестывающей волны, пихнул Реймонда в плечо и приподнялся на локте.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он, глядя в бледное, расплывающееся лицо Имаи. – Мы сейчас свалим. Извини.  
Хисаши моргнул, а потом кивнул, отступая за дверь, закрывая ее за собой.  
– Проблемы? – прохрипел Реймонд.  
– Нет. – Атсуши аккуратно сполз со стола и подтянул штаны. – Поехали отсюда. Хочу трахаться в нормальной постели. А не на виду у всех.  
Реймонд хмыкнул и тут же облапил его за задницу.  
– А я думал, ты любишь на виду у всех.  
– Ты пока и понятия не имеешь, что я люблю.  
Реймонд выглядел заинтригованным, и Атсуши поцеловал его еще раз прежде чем направиться к выходу из гримерной. Целоваться с ним, кстати, было не противно совсем – может, потому что от Атсуши несло тем же перегаром. А, может, потому что хотелось настолько, что было уже все равно.  
Постель в номере была все так же разворошена, приглашающее распахнута, растрахана безуспешными попытками самоудовлетворения, но хотя бы тяжелый дух пота и виски выветрился в открытое окно. Табличка «Не беспокоить» осталась висеть на ручке двери с одной стороны, с другой на ней повисла майка Атсуши, которую Реймонд стянул с него сразу же после того, как щелкнул замок. Можно было, конечно, позажиматься немного в прихожей у стены, но это будило ненужные ассоциации, да, к тому же, уж очень хотелось наконец вытащить из себя чертову пробку.  
– Подожди тут, – сказал Атсуши, пихнув Реймонда в грудь так, что он плюхнулся в постель. Осклабился, развел ноги в стороны, демонстрируя выпирающий сквозь кожаные штаны стояк.  
– А меня с собой не возьмешь? Я бы тебе помог вытащить эту штуку из задницы.  
Атсуши только молча покачал головой и заперся в ванной.  
Сознание было на удивление ясным, даже остаточное опьянение и почти болезненное возбуждение не мешали действовать четко и быстро: прохладный душ, промыться, смазаться – тело действовало само по давно включенному протоколу. Внутри дергало от излишней стимуляции, ощущение внезапной пустоты после игрушки тянуло за собой старую тоску отчаянных запоев последних лет.  
– Не ной, – сказал Атсуши собственному отражению в зеркале над раковиной. – Тебя сейчас трахнут. Как ты хотел или даже больше.  
Отражение посмотрело в ответ затравленным взглядом – иззелена-желтая кожа, мешки под глазами, наливающийся синяк от укуса над губой. Атсуши отвернулся – не стоило себя разглядывать. В конце концов, он сегодня не один, и на самобичевание нет времени.  
Реймонд уже ждал его в постели голым, и Атсуши на секунду замер, рассматривая его и позволяя рассмотреть себя. Тот был удивительно шерстистым – ну, это было понятно и раньше, – белокожим, с удивительно длинными конечностями и неправдоподобно крупным членом. На секунду даже стало неловко, но Атсуши мотнул головой, отгоняя сомнения и сравнения – мокрые волосы хлестнули по лицу, – развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя, глядя на Реймонда вопросительно: пойдет? Не передумал?  
– Иди сюда, – почти прорычал тот. Ноздри дрогнули, а здоровенный член, казалось, стал еще больше и темней. Атсуши шагнул к кровати, и тут же упал в ворох душных простыней – Реймонд дернул его к себе за руку, завалил на спину и тут же навалился сверху, распластал, прижал, обтерся всем телом. Его пальцы, казалось, были одновременно во всех местах: впивались в плечи, зарывались в волосы, стискивали ребра, теребили соски. А когда Атсуши, не в силах терпеть, требовательно застонал и развел ноги, эти пальцы втолкнулись в него под яйцами и одуряющее приятно провернулись внутри, будто пробуя его на ощупь, оценивая.  
Дальше все произошло быстро и неожиданно больно: Реймонд приподнялся, почти садясь на пятки, подхватил его под колени и насадил на себя как куклу – воздух застрял в горле, все тело непроизвольно дернулось, пытаясь уйти от проникновения, но ничего не получилось. Реймонд только жестче взялся за его бедра, удерживая. Он гладил его пах, что-то бормотал успокаивающим тоном, но Атсуши не разбирал ни слова, его гнуло и трясло от непривычной боли так, что звенело в ушах. На мгновение даже мелькнула пустая, отстраненная, будто бы чужая мысль, что он не сможет так, нечего было и пытаться – ни с кем, кроме… Но почти сразу же стало гораздо легче, и получилось наконец выдохнуть – с длинным жалобным стоном. А потом Реймонд наклонился и поцеловал в приоткрытый рот, вылизывая, посасывая губы и язык, и это вышло так нежно и ласково, что Атсуши не мог не ответить. А дальше получилось будто бы само собой, что Реймонд трахает его, сложив пополам, и целует так, что последнее сознание отключается. Атсуши гладил его жилистую спину, сильные руки, зарывался пальцами в спутанные влажные кудри – и тихо вскрикивал с каждым толчком внутрь. Боль причудливо мешалась с едким зудом крайнего возбуждения, казалось, будто огромный член обдирает внутри все до мяса. Это было почти неприятно – но не переходило ту границу, за которой удовольствия бы не осталось вовсе. В какой-то момент Реймонд замер, дрожа и стискивая его бедра до кровоподтеков. А потом с усталым рыком отстранился, выдернулся из натертой задницы, и Атсуши зажмурился от непривычного ощущения – из него потекло, медленно и тягуче. Это было противоестественно стыдно, хотелось зажаться, закрыться, заплакать от острой неудовлетворенности. Но Реймонд снова втолкнул внутрь пальцы, а другой рукой накрыл изнемогающий член, сжал, провел несколько раз, нажал внутри на самое истертое и болезненное местечко, и Атсуши наконец выгнуло.  
Оргазм не принес никакого облегчения, только слегка притупил потребность. И, кажется, Реймонду тоже было мало, потому что он перевернул Атсуши на живот, вздернул на колени и вошел снова.  
Теперь было уже не так больно, и можно было попытаться разобраться в ощущениях. Реймонд трахал его долго, то выходя и пережидая какое-то время, то опять до предела наполняя членом задницу. Атсуши чувствовал себя невероятно растянутым, каким-то резиновым. Казалось, что если Реймонд захочет вместо члена впихнуть в него руку, она тоже войдет и даже не причинит особого дискомфорта. Удовольствие в этот раз подходило медленней, потихоньку отвоевывая себе тело кусочек за кусочком: сначала истома поползла от паха вверх по животу, потом закололи, заныли соски, потом знакомо перехватило горло, засаднили губы и поджались пальцы на ногах. Он просунул руку между бедер и начал гладить себя в такт движению титанического члена внутри, а Реймонд наклонился и принялся целовать его шею и плечи. Он опять что-то говорил, и его голос вливался в блаженный звон накатывающего оргазма – теперь он получился долгим, сладостным и опустошающим. 

Атсуши лежал на животе, бездумно глядя сквозь Реймонда и пытаясь отойти от слишком интенсивных ощущений. Кровь все еще бурлила, будто по венам текло игристое вино, и пузырьки щекотали кожу изнутри, переполняя зудом немедленного желания движения.  
Тяжелая горячая ладонь легла ему на спину, и Атсуши невольно выдохнул, прогибаясь под ней. Все-таки с мужчиной было… иначе. Ему даже отдаваться хотелось яростно и эгоистично. Для себя. Для собственного удовольствия. Наверное, это было ровно то, что ему сейчас нужно.  
Реймонд провел пальцами по коже, цепляясь подушечками за давние шрамы.  
– Вот почему ты носишь по две майки за раз, – сказал он с идиотски глубокомысленным видом, и Атсуши невольно хрюкнул, стараясь не рассмеяться. Почему-то было очень легко и свободно.  
– Ну да, – сказал он. – Это как бы… личная территория. Только для избранных.  
– Любишь боль? – Реймонд неожиданно остро посмотрел в глаза, и Атсуши кивнул.  
– Не то чтобы люблю. Это просто часть меня. Мы хорошо уживаемся вместе.  
Реймонд приподнялся на локте, внимательно разглядывая его спину.  
– Выглядит, будто тебя кошки драли, – проворчал он. – Дилетантство.  
Атсуши не выдержал и рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
– А ты, я смотрю, профессионал, – сказал он сквозь смех, на что тот поцеловал его в шею и провел ногтями по ребрам, чувствительно царапая. Атсуши невольно застонал, улыбаясь – приятно.  
– Ну нет, я даже не любитель. Не с этой стороны, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Просто терпеть не могу, когда портят красивое. Хорошо, что ты не позволяешь упражняться на своем лице. Это было бы непростительно.  
– Лицо мне все-таки нужно для работы. А спину никто не видит.  
– Даже случайные партнеры?  
– Я редко снимаю рубашку. Я вообще редко раздеваюсь для секса со случайными партнерами.  
Реймонд замер над ним, а потом рухнул набок рядом, заглядывая в лицо.  
– Значит, мне повезло?  
Что-то было в его взгляде тревожное и трогательное, что Атсуши выпростал из-под подушки ладонь и прижал к его щеке.  
– Ты не случайный. Мы семь лет знакомы.  
– Но раньше ты мне не давал, – пожаловался Реймонд, прижимаясь губами к его пальцам. – И даже не снимал при мне рубашку.  
Атсуши снова рассмеялся, потянул его к себе, и тот с готовностью придвинулся, перевернул Атсуши на спину и принялся целовать – уже без давешней жадности, но глубоко и так чувственно, что в паху опять потяжелело.  
– Что ты со мной творишь, – выдохнул Реймонд, с трудом от него отрываясь и судорожно облизываясь. – Невозможный.  
– Вообще-то это ты начал.  
– Я? Нет. Нет. Не я вышел на сцену с этой… штукой в заднице.  
Атсуши застонал, закрывая лицо ладонями в притворном смущении. На самом деле неловко было только вначале, а сейчас… ему просто не хотелось объяснять свои мотивы. Просто потому что это все будет довольно трудно объяснить.  
– Ты бы не узнал, что у меня в заднице, если бы не полез проверять, – все-таки резонно заметил он, стараясь не улыбаться до ушей.  
– Я не мог не полезть, – Реймонд покачал головой, не сводя с него взгляда. – От тебя так фонило… А я так давно тебя хотел.  
Атсуши опустил взгляд, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур самодовольным. Это было чертовски приятно – и желание Реймонда, и его откровенное, такое простодушное признание.  
– Я же спрашивал Имаи о тебе… – сказал тот негромко. – Раньше. Он сказал, что тебя интересуют только женщины…  
Атсуши молча посмотрел на него, улыбаясь – их расположение в пространстве в данный момент говорило само за себя. Реймонд поколебался, но все-таки спросил:  
– Он соврал или просто… ты не интересовался конкретно им?  
Атсуши хмыкнул. Какой дотошный. И – ревнивый?  
– Он не соврал. Я не спал с мужчинами до… – он выразительно обвел рукой всклокоченную постель и голые волосатые ноги Реймонда, торчащие из-под одеяла. – До всего этого.  
Реймонд выглядел озадаченным.  
– Погоди, но… У тебя там, – он сделал рукой неопределенный жест, – все такое… гладкое. И… В общем…  
– Растянутая дырка, – подсказал ему Атсуши, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот неожиданно краснеет. Забавно все-таки общаться на неродном языке, любая непристойность звучит просто горячо и не вызывает таких судорожных приступов неловкости. – Моя девушка любит играть с моей задницей.  
– Твоя девушка? – Теперь Реймонд выглядел обеспокоенным. – У тебя есть девушка?  
Атсуши осекся. Эта часть легенды уже выглядела не слишком-то правдоподобно – сейчас, спустя два года.  
– Была, – сказал он тихо. – Она… ушла.  
– Бросила тебя?  
– Уехала за границу. По работе. И мы… вернее, она решила расстаться.  
Говорить о том, что произошло до этого, он все еще не мог. Все еще чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Реймонд неожиданно нежно провел пальцами по его щеке.  
– Ну и дура. Как можно было уехать от такого… от тебя.  
Атсуши скептически фыркнул.  
– Точно так же, как ты уедешь через месяц. Во мне нет ничего такого, чтобы оставаться. Подходящую растянутую дырку можно найти где угодно.  
От нарочито грубых слов было и горько, и сладко одновременно, щемяще больно, но это была правильная боль, и когда Реймонд с отчаянным «Молчи, молчи!» попытался зажать ему рот, Атсуши только застонал и лизнул его в центр ладони.  
– Хочешь сказать, – сбивающимся голосом сказал Реймонд, глядя на него бешено, – что ты никогда не брал в рот?  
– Смотря что, – ответил Атсуши, когда тот убрал руку, и облизнул пересохшие губы. Пожалуй, ему действительно хотелось сейчас взять в рот. Что угодно.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Атсуши секса было слишком много. Он даже отправил Реймонда ночевать в свой номер, а на следующий день уехал на работу раньше – не из-за боязни, что их увидят вместе и догадаются. Кому интересно, уже и так все поняли, не было смысла думать о приватности после того, как на глазах у всех тащишь в свой номер здоровенного иностранца, попутно лапая его за все части тела. Ему просто было нужно побыть одному. Подумать. Оценить произошедшее.  
Несмотря на то, что Атсуши всегда теоретически оставлял для себя такую возможность, в реальности он не думал, что когда-либо переспит с мужчиной. Вернее, не то чтобы не думал… Не задумывался на эту тему. Одно дело обниматься и даже целоваться с кем-то по-пьяни – это было просто забавно и никогда не приводило к серьезным последствиям. Глубинно же он был уверен, что секс с мужчиной для него возможен только в случае настоящих отношений. Любви или хотя бы ближайшей дружбы. А мужчин-кандидатов на отношения в его жизни было только двое, и оба не проявляли никакой заинтересованности в отношениях конкретно с ним.  
Секс с Реймондом же получился спонтанным, немного безумным и совершенно, ни капли не вызывающим никаких чувств. Да, он был благодарен Реймонду, но это была не та душная, спазмическая, уничижительная благодарность, которую он испытывал к женщинам, даже тем, с кем не заходило дальше быстрого перепиха в туалете клуба. Он не трепетал, не ощущал потребности целовать чужие пальцы, вставать на колени, отдаваться до слез на глазах, удовлетворять чужие желания. В сексе с Реймондом он в первую очередь хотел удовлетворения для себя. Ему даже сосать не слишком понравилось. Атсуши, конечно, постарался все сделать по-честному, но, когда Реймонд кончил и взялся за оказание ответной услуги, быстро понял, что на такой уровень вовлеченности в процесс претендовать не сможет никогда. Да и черт с ним, собственно.  
С другой стороны, их взаимодействие не было чисто техническим. Была страсть, было сладкое ощущение беспомощности, была боль, которой Атсуши так давно не хватало. Кожа горела под поцелуями Реймонда, его хотелось заполучить, рядом с ним было приятно лежать, соприкасаясь обнаженными телами, его тяжесть вызывала головокружение и желание затихнуть, распластаться и получать удовольствие…  
Идя по коридорам очередного концертного зала, он автоматически раскланивался со встречными, а в голове все крутилось и крутилось то, что произошло вчера.  
В гримерке пока были только немного опухший Эндрю, чахнущий над бутылкой минералки, и сонный Хисаши, который сидел у гримировального стола и смотрел на себя в зеркало с немного недоуменным выражением лица, словно сам не понимал, как тут оказался в такую рань.  
Атсуши попытался присесть рядом, но острая боль его переубедила. Лучше уж было постоять. И думать в следующий раз головой, что и в каких количествах запихивать себе в задницу. Если он вообще случится – этот следующий раз…  
– Я думал, это будет Арианна, – внезапно сказал Имаи, окинув его взглядом искоса. Атсуши криво усмехнулся.  
– Реймонд успел первым.  
Имаи промолчал, и Атсуши неожиданно кольнуло беспокойством.  
– Ты… против?  
– Нет, – тот даже головой помотал для убедительности, все так же не глядя в его сторону. – Но тебе не стоит… не стоит к нему привязываться.  
– Я знаю, – Атсуши вздохнул и шагнул к нему ближе, обнимая со спины, зарываясь лицом в спутанные обесцвеченные пряди. Имаи сначала замер в его руках, а потом быстро, как-то разом расслабился, растекаясь и становясь мягким. Таким, что совсем не хотелось отпускать. – Мне просто так хотелось, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял.  
– Вряд ли тебе хватило простых объятий, – пробурчал Имаи, но его голос звучал так, словно он улыбался. – Судя по тому, что ты сейчас сидеть не можешь.  
Атсуши рассмеялся и чмокнул его в затылок, отстранился и потянулся.  
– Это было хорошо. Но все-таки…  
– Что? – Имаи даже обернулся, глядя на него с любопытством.  
– Женщины лучше.  
– Поверю на слово.  
– На слово?  
– Ну, может, когда-нибудь доведется сравнить.  
– Ох, Хисаши… – он снова наклонился к Имаи, делая вид, что собирается поцеловать, но тот, смеясь, оттолкнул его.  
– Не с тобой.  
– Почему это? – притворно возмутился Атсуши. Было весело и немного горячо – они с Хисаши уже давно не дурачились. Но тот посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно.  
– Потому что с тобой сравнивать бессмысленно. Ты единственный в своем роде. Так не выявить никаких закономерностей.  
Это прозвучало настолько внезапно, что Атсуши тут же растерял все веселье. Он опустился на колени рядом с Имаи и положил голову ему на колени. Закрыл глаза, когда волос осторожно коснулись пальцы.  
– Значит, пары для меня не существует, – сказал он тихо. Хисаши хмыкнул.  
– Это была моя реплика.  
Эндрю, о присутствии которого они забыли, деликатно кашлянул, и Атсуши тихонько стукнулся лбом о колено Имаи и поднял голову.  
– Я боюсь даже представить, что он обо мне думает.  
– Выглядит так, будто ты от меня гуляешь, – хихикая, сказал Имаи. – А сейчас пытаешься просить прощения.  
Тьфу ты. Атсуши поднялся, с показным неудовольствием его разглядывая.  
– Не дождешься.  
Имаи ржал, и Эндрю уже смотрел на них со сдерживаемым любопытством.  
– Он просто придурок, – сказал Атсуши по-английски, и Эндрю с готовностью улыбнулся, но промолчал – он мудро предпочитал не встревать в их отношения.  
К тому моменту, как в гримерку влетел проспавший все на свете Реймонд, все остальные были уже в сборе и готовы к саундчеку. И последующий концерт прошел на том же драйве – едва ли не задорней, чем вчерашний.  
После него они уже не зажимались, как спермотоксикозные подростки, а спокойно переоделись, умылись, со всеми попрощались и поехали в отель. И снова трахались чуть не до утра – и снова Атсуши было хорошо и невероятно свободно. Ему казалось, что он еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько свободным.

Как истинный джентльмен Реймонд предложил поменяться ролями уже на второй их раз, и Атсуши с любопытством согласился. И с некоторым разочарованием понял, что это все-таки не совсем его – мужское тело вызывало интерес, но почти никакого возбуждения. Зато чужое желание, направленное на него самого, рождало моментальный отклик – вот и еще одно проявление «женского характера».  
Было приятно чувствовать чужую влюбленность – легкую, радостную, вдохновляющую. Реймонд не унывал и не терзался, он просто брал то, что ему давали, и был счастлив этому.  
Атсуши даже не мог сказать, что сам ничего не чувствует в ответ. Была и симпатия, и странное, немного наигранное, но все-таки такое реальное желание. И совершенно не было тоски и отчаянья от невозможности каждую секунду быть вместе, принадлежать друг другу, влезть к другому под кожу и контролировать каждый его шаг… Его не пугало даже скорое расставание. Он просто не думал об этом, каждый вечер падая в постель и ахая под весом тела Реймонда. Раздвигая ноги и подставляя губы под прожорливые поцелуи.  
Люби меня. Грей меня. Трахай меня до медовой истомы во всем теле, когда кончаешь даже не столько от напряжения и стимуляции, сколько от чувства огромной надежности и доверия.  
Вот в чем, наверное, было дело.  
Он доверял Реймонду. Тот был честно похотлив, честно восторжен и абсолютно искренне шептал в моменты, когда ему совсем сносило крышу: «Oh baby… oh my baby…»  
Быть чьим-то и при этом ни от кого не зависеть было настоящим кайфом, и Атсуши купался в нем весь недолгий тур Schwein.  
– Не знаю, как я теперь буду без тебя, – вздохнул Реймонд под утро последней ночи. Атсуши благодарно погладил его по щеке. Это было приятно, хоть и понятно – как он будет. Как обычно. Повспоминает пару недель, может быть, подрочит на особо яркие моменты (Атсуши точно собирался так сделать), а потом суета привычной жизни возьмет свое. И будут новые увлечения, новые радости и новые влюбленности.  
– Я не смогу о тебе забыть, – сказал Реймонд, будто прочитал его мысли.  
– Я о тебе тоже, – абсолютно искренне ответил Атсуши. Он и не собирался забывать. Такие моменты следует хранить в памяти бережно, как редкие сокровища, перебирая в моменты уныния и самобичевания – вот, смотри. Тебе было хорошо. Тебе может быть хорошо. Просто хорошо с кем-то без обязательной боли и ненависти к себе. Ничем не омраченные воспоминания – величайшая ценность.

Отчаянье и ярость ненадолго отступили, и какое-то время Атсуши пытался честно радоваться жизни, пускай эта радость была немного истеричной, доводящей до предела: работа до обморока, секс до изнеможения, выпивка до отключки. Реймонд подарил ему на прощание несколько колец, и Атсуши носил их почти постоянно, периодически сжимая унизанную металлом руку в кулак, глядя, вспоминая. «Свиной кастет» берег его как броня, напоминал о собственной сущности, придавал сил идти против тугого течения, в которое превратилась его повседневная жизнь. И Атсуши неплохо справлялся, с учетом всех обстоятельств. Он встречался с женщинами, даже закрутил стремительный роман с одной иностранкой, с которой познакомился по работе, – почему-то после Реймонда ему суеверно казалось, что с человеком другой культуры возможно повторить это ощущение легкости и необязательности. И правда, с этой женщиной было легко – они плохо понимали друг друга, но отлично совмещались в постели, много смеялись ни о чем, и так же легко расстались – она уехала домой через три месяца после их знакомства. Атсуши немного сожалел о скоротечности их романа, но скучать не выходило – что-то постоянно происходило вокруг него, так что думать о том, что происходило внутри, было некогда.  
В какой-то момент Атсуши даже позволил себе решить, что вылечился. Отвязался от всех призраков прошлого, и теперь, легкий как воздушный шарик, мотается без привязи – куда прибьет ветром. Ему даже было любопытно, что произойдет дальше. Опыт говорил, что все изменения возможны только к худшему, вечная опаска нашептывала, что обязательно произойдет что-то ужасное, с ним же всегда происходит только плохое. Интуиция просто звенела, как пожарная тревога, но Атсуши старался не слушать, заглушая шепоты и знаки лошадиными дозами алкоголя.  
И, конечно же, поплатился за свою беспечность и веру в лучшее.

Звонок раздался вечером одного из дней, когда все шло не так, как надо. Он был на взводе и в первый раз просто поднял трубку, нажал кнопку сброса и положил обратно, прихлопнув поверх ладонью – разговаривать не хотелось ни с кем, и он хотел, чтобы об этом знали. Минут через десять телефон настырно затрещал снова. Атсуши сел напротив и смотрел на него с ненавистью около минуты – он не затыкался. В мутном зеленоватом окошке базы отображался какой-то номер – судя по всему, международный… Атсуши будто огнем обожгло – Реймонд? Даниэла?  
Он поспешно схватил трубку.  
– Да?  
– Аччан, – произнес голос, услышать который он ожидал меньше всего.  
– Здравствуй, – взгляд заметался по сторонам, будто бы откуда-то сейчас могло прийти спасение, рука сама потянулась к пачке сигарет.  
– Здравствуй, – согласилась Юми. – Извини, что я так без предупреждения.  
– В такой ситуации и предупреждение было бы очень внезапным сюрпризом.  
– Да, ты прав, – она сегодня постоянно соглашалась, это нервировало даже больше, чем сам факт ее звонка.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Атсуши как можно ровней, зажав трубку плечом и доставая сигарету из пачки. Руки особо не тряслись – уже хорошо.  
– Нет, – кажется, она улыбнулась. – Просто хотела спросить, как у тебя дела.  
Просто. Просто спустя несколько лет решила поинтересоваться, как у него дела.  
– Нормально. Все хорошо, – он поколебался, но все-таки спросил. – А у тебя?..  
Юми молчала секунду или две, и этого хватило, чтобы под желудком противно заныло от беспокойства.  
– Ко мне недавно приезжали знакомые из Японии, – медленно, будто бы она была не уверена в том, что собиралась сказать. – Я попросила привезти какие-нибудь записи твоих концертов. Они нашли в магазинах только последний. Одна жизнь – одна смерть. Я его посмотрела и… забеспокоилась, все ли у тебя хорошо.  
Атсуши поморщился от досады. Ну конечно. Они полтора года были в отношениях, но она не послушала ни одной его песни, не пришла ни на один концерт… А тут они уже несколько лет как разошлись, и она просит знакомых привезти ей записи… И как нарочно – это запись того концерта, после которого Атсуши отправился в больницу с жаром. Как будто ее друзья выбрали именно то, где бы он выглядел максимально жалким…  
– У меня была небольшая простуда, – сказал он, чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо. Ему еще никогда не звонили бывшие с другого конца света, чтобы поинтересоваться его самочувствием. – И проблемы с голосом из-за этого. Так что я был, вероятно, довольно зол.  
– Понятно.  
Юми немного помолчала, и Атсуши молчал тоже, потому что понятия не имел, что тут еще можно сказать. Вернее… внезапно оказалось, что ему много что есть сказать, но этого точно говорить не стоило. По крайней мере до того, как станут понятны окончательно ее мотивы. Что это – запоздалая жалость? Внезапно вспыхнувшая ностальгия по ушедшему? Или, как это часто бывает, очередная любовная неудача заставляет открывать старую записную книжку и перебирать бывших, с которыми, как теперь кажется, было не так уж и плохо?..  
– Я поняла, – наконец сказала Юми, – что зря избегала твоей музыки. Ты очень… ты совсем другой на сцене. Будто бы на сцене ты даешь волю своему второму «я», которое в обычной жизни никому не видно. Может быть, если бы я тогда видела тебя всего, в комплексе… А тогда мне казалось, что если я увижу своими глазами то, о чем все говорят, то, как ты отдаешься публике каждый раз, как выходишь на сцену… Я думала, что буду ревновать. А это глупо и недостойно – ревновать к работе.  
Атсуши почувствовал, что легкие жжет от недостатка кислорода и судорожно вздохнул – он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание.  
– Может быть, ты была права, – заставил он себя сказать. – Одна женщина пыталась вынудить меня бросить работу, мотивируя как раз ревностью. Это и правда было глупо. Но, если честно… меня задевало то, что тебе не интересно.  
– Мне было интересно, – тут же сказала Юми. – Я читала интервью. Я слушала музыку – никому об этом не говоря. Мне всегда нравился твой голос и всегда пугали твои тексты.  
– Ты не говорила.  
– Мне это казалось неуместным… в нашем формате отношений.  
Ну да, подумал Атсуши, чувствуя, как знакомо пусто, выстужено становится внутри от ее слов. Наш формат отношений – это секс-свидания в редкие свободные от других занятий ночи. Юми считала близость неуместной, а Атсуши боялся просить, чтобы не быть чересчур навязчивым.  
– А эта женщина, – неожиданно сказала Юми. – Которая хотела заставить тебя… Она была до меня? Или после?  
– До тебя, – ответил Атсуши. Черта с два он бы кому-то после Юми позволил даже предположить, что она может им распоряжаться.  
Было слышно, как она перевела дыхание.  
– А сейчас? У тебя… кто-то есть сейчас? Наверняка есть.  
Атсуши усмехнулся. Ее слова неожиданно уязвили в том месте, где, как он считал, давно наросла жесткая броня.  
– Конечно. Я – та еще шлюха.  
– Я не это имела в виду.  
– А я – это. – Атсуши зажмурился, пытаясь удержать в себе злое, обиженное. Но молнией прострелила мысль: а зачем сдерживаться? Юми сделала ему больно, пусть и давно, но эта боль до сих пор не истлела. Она живет в нем все эти годы, подтачивает его, не дает покоя. Он тоже может.  
– Я спал с мужчиной, – сказал он как можно более небрежно, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, как у нее сбивается и замирает дыхание. Зажигалка чиркнула, горьковатый дым потек в легкие, принося мимолетное облегчение. – В общем-то… можно сказать, мы встречались.  
– Это было не один раз? – спросила Юми глухо. – Значит, тебе понравилось…  
– Да, – честность и злорадство дарили извращенную радость. – Из меня вышла отличная девочка. Ему понравилась моя растянутая дырка. Я сказал, что это ты меня готовила. Тебе не подошло, зато ему было в самый раз.  
– Аччан…  
– Он трахал меня каждый день, – перебил ее Атсуши. Потребность выплеснуть, рассказать была чудовищной. – И член у него был гораздо больше всех игрушек, что ты дарила. И… сначала было не очень. Слишком больно. Но потом я распробовал. Ты же знаешь, я умею привыкать к боли. А когда тебя трахает живой человек, а не кусок пластмассы, на это подсаживаешься. На чужое тепло. На звуки дыхания рядом. На щекотные поцелуи в шею перед самым пробуждением…  
– Прекрати, – сказала она жестко. – Аччан, это…  
– Ты сама позвонила, – он усмехнулся через силу, чувствуя, что слезы текут по лицу, судорожно затянулся так, что сигарета затрещала. – Что ты хотела услышать? Что я все еще тоскую по тебе? Что я каждую ночь дрочу, вспоминая, как было хорошо с тобой? Что я все еще твоя неудавшаяся девочка?  
– Прости меня, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, Аччан.  
– Ты уехала и не вспоминала обо мне больше двух лет. А теперь звонишь и спрашиваешь… есть ли у меня кто-то. Да, Юми. Я не считал всех, с кем переспал за это время. Я даже не все лица помню. Их было много, почти все женщины. Мужчина был только один. Мне… если честно, мне не нравится вкус спермы. Вылизывать женщин гораздо приятней. Они сладкие. И так кричат.  
Он еще раз глубоко затянулся, вслушиваясь в пустоту. Юми молчала. Не было слышно даже дыхания. Пожалуй, если бы она заплакала сейчас… если бы она хотя бы просто раскричалась, стала ругаться, обзывать его… наверное, ему стало бы легче. Но Юми молчала. И это ее вечное отстраненное молчание заставляло чувствовать себя таким маленьким и ничтожным…  
– Прости меня, – сказала она, наконец, подрагивающим голосом. – Я очень виновата перед тобой.  
Атсуши ткнул сигарету в пепельницу, ломая пополам, обжигая пальцы.  
– Не стоит, – сказал он без эмоций. – Это было давно. Я вообще удивлен, что ты обо мне вспомнила. Неужели голландские женщины еще хуже меня?  
– Перестань.  
– Что перестать? – не выдержал Атсуши, почти крича. – Я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты спала со мной, Юми! Потому что отец не одобрит, если ты будешь встречаться с женщиной, а я – вроде как компромиссный вариант? Поэтому? Ты же терпела меня только пока твоя настоящая Аччан не дала тебе, наконец. Я все время был заменителем, ты заботилась обо мне, позволила себя полюбить, а потом выбросила, как надоевшее животное…  
– Неправда! – рявкнула она, наконец, и Атсуши осекся. – Какой же ты идиот! Я любила тебя! Я до сих пор тебя люблю!  
– Тогда почему ты уехала?  
– Потому что… ты же сам сказал, чтобы я уезжала! Я подумала, что ты не простишь меня. Я не хотела… не хотела на тебя давить. Хотела дать тебе время.  
Атсуши истерически рассмеялся, мотая головой.  
– Да, – сказал он, наконец. – Времени ты мне дала предостаточно. Да и себе тоже.  
– Аччан.  
– Что? Хочешь сказать, что у тебя никого не было все эти два года? Кто тебя так разочаровал, что ты решила позвонить мне?  
В трубке послышался длинный вздох.  
– У меня никого не было, – сказала Юми терпеливо. – Можешь не верить. Но я правда думала, что тебе будет лучше без меня.  
– Мне отлично без тебя.  
– Я понимаю. И… я, наверное, рада этому. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Аччан.  
Атсуши замер, зажмурившись. Это было слишком. Перебор. Он не выдержит. Просто не сможет.  
– Я счастлив, – сказал он, наконец. – Тебе не стоит обо мне переживать. Я выжил. Я всегда выживаю.  
Он нажал кнопку сброса и аккуратно положил телефон на тумбочку. Выбил еще одну сигарету из пачки и не с первого раза прикурил – руки дрожали. Встал и, как можно медленнее шагая, дошел до бара, достал первую попавшуюся бутылку, свинтил крышку и глотнул из горлышка. Рот обожгло, но он упрямо глотнул еще. И еще. Водка катилась по пищеводу едко, как кислота, и горячей тяжестью падала в желудок. Если пить размеренно, глоток за глотком, то можно удержать мозг вот таким – пылающим и опустошенным. Не подпустить ни одной мерзкой мысли. Ни одного черного сожаления. Ни единой капли ненависти к собственной слабости, зависимости, недостойности…  
Она сказала, что все еще любит. Она ни разу не говорила этого раньше. А вдруг это правда? Вдруг ей тоже плохо, вдруг она правда хотела вернуться, а Атсуши все испортил, наговорил гадостей, бросил трубку…  
Он бессильно опустился на колени, утыкаясь лбом в прохладное стекло дверцы бара. Сигарета колко обожгла сжавшиеся пальцы, на секунду стало больно, и он закричал – во весь голос, надсадно, совсем несоразмерно этой мелкой колкой боли. Ударил кулаком по стеклу и едва успел отпрянуть от брызнувших к лицу трещин. Лицо следовало беречь. Лицо – единственное, что у него оставалось. Единственное, что не удавалось испортить. И ведь нельзя сказать, что он не пытался…  
Наверное, Атсуши просто не стоило на что-то надеяться. Как только он пытается отстраниться, забыть, пытается построить свою жизнь как-то… хоть что-то привести в порядок… Реальность тут же догоняет его, берет за шкирку и макает головой в собственное дерьмо. Ты всегда будешь один, Аччан. Ты не умеешь любить. Ты умеешь только брать, только выпрашивать, только нанывать себе – секс, заботу, доброе отношение. Ты ищешь себе мамочку, ты ищешь себе добрую хозяйку, только ты уже давно не ребенок и точно не милая зверюшка. Никто не обязан любить и жалеть тебя просто потому что ты существуешь. Никто не будет с тобой, пока ты не научишься… пока ты, черт тебя возьми, не начнешь любить хотя бы себя…  
Слезы катились по щекам, и облегчения от них не было никакого. Атсуши сунул руку между ног, стискивая член, сжал бедра и согнулся пополам, утыкаясь лицом в колени. В этом не было любви. В общем, ее ни в чем не было. Были только красивые и уродливые слова, порхающие вокруг бесплотным облаком в бесконечной пустоте. И был посреди этого всего Атсуши – голый, маленький и потерянный. Совершенно один. Всегда – совершенно один.

Только на следующее утро он нашел в себе достаточно сил, чтобы перезвонить по последнему номеру. На том конце провода трубку сняли после второго же гудка, и бодрый мужской голос профессиональной скороговоркой сообщил Атсуши, что его приветствует кто-то там и чем он может помочь. Отель. На просьбу соединить с номером Савада Юми в трубке сначала чем-то зашуршали, а затем тоном ниже с сожалением сообщили, что мисс Савада уже выписалась.  
Атсуши положил трубку с удивившим его самого спокойствием. Где-то очень глубоко звенела до предела натянутая нить истерики, но он знал, что не сорвется. Не сейчас. В конце концов, ничего нового не произошло. Очередное напоминание о том, что не случилось, не удалось – привычное и привычно же болезненное. Но это все… это все было давно. Та часть его жизни закончилась еще два года назад, погибла и была оплакана.  
– Я выжил, – сказал он сам себе. – Я всегда выживаю.  
Почему-то эти слова опять прозвучали как проклятие.  



	4. 2003 – Sacrifice – Смирение

Одиночество – это не внешнее обстоятельство. Человек одинок не потому, что вокруг него никого нет. Он одинок потому, что никого не подпускает достаточно близко, чтобы не быть одиноким. Он одинок потому, что хочет слишком близкого контакта, невозможного для человеческого существа. Нельзя слиться с кем-то в единое целое, чтобы ни на секунду не переставать ощущать его тепло и поддержку. Единение возможно только на недолгие минуты, а потом неизбежно происходит разрыв, и отстранение, и под пальцами уже не бьется чужое сердце, и обволакивающее тепло чужого тела исторгает тебя… Одиночество наступает тогда, когда человек не хочет согласиться на меньшее и отталкивает от себя тех, кто предлагает единственно возможное.  
Одиночество – это когда ты умираешь у всех на глазах, но окружающие только вежливо отводят взгляд, ожидая, что ты возьмешь себя в руки и перестанешь. А ты не можешь перестать. Ты бы очень хотел стать нормальным, как все, здоровым и жизнерадостным, но в тебе чего-то не хватает, чего-то в тебя не доложили, поэтому остается только вымученно улыбаться и в сотый раз шутить над собой: простите, я скучный. Я унылый. Так сложилось.  
Одиночество – это когда вокруг очень много людей, которые готовы с тобой шутить и смеяться, выпивать и работать. И нет никого, кто положит ладонь между лопаток, когда ты плачешь. Молча. Просто обозначая поддержку. Потому что никто не хочет вторгаться в твою жизнь, никто не хочет причинять беспокойство, выстраивать и перестраивать эти нелепые конструкции отношений – кто кому и чего должен. В таких ситуациях принято или справляться самостоятельно, или ждать поддержки от самого особенного человека, но у Атсуши такая ситуация – всю его жизнь. Странно было бы надеяться, что кто-то останется рядом так долго, даже если все, что от него требуется – это положить ладонь между лопаток.  
Почти со всеми отношениями в его жизни происходит одно и то же: он бережет своих особенных, своих любимых, своих лучших, строит для них в своей душе высокую башню недосягаемости. Но раз за разом убеждается, что для любимых и особенных он – просто еще один из. И на его месте мог быть кто угодно. И что он – далеко не лучший вариант, но уж что есть.  
Это больно и обидно – никогда ни для кого не быть лучшим. Лучшим другом, лучшим любовником, лучшим партнером. Всегда есть кто-то – реальный или гипотетический – кто лучше, ближе, желанней. А ты просто неплох. Или даже плох, но под рукой не было другого варианта.  
Вот это – одиночество. Когда у тебя полно социальных контактов, но любой из них может без тебя обойтись, может быть, даже будет счастливей в твое отсутствие.  
Кроме группы.  
Единственная общность, где ты на своем месте. Да, возможно, тебя могли бы заменить, но такая возможность не рассматривается, пока ты ходишь своими ногами и не умер окончательно.  
А ты ходишь. Ты выходишь каждый раз на сцену и сдираешь с себя кожу, скармливаешь куски плоти людям, которые смотрят насквозь, не видя, плачут от звуков твоего голоса, не слыша. Хорошие люди – веселые, грустные, влюбленные, одинокие. Точно так же, как и ты, мечтающие о тепле и понимании. Находящие в твоих выдернутых с кровью из нутра словах свои личные смыслы. Приходящие к тебе раз за разом, чтобы принести к твоим ногам собственные эмоции, свой огонь и воду – опалить и напоить тебя. Встряхнуть и дать тебе силы. И этот странный, извращенный процесс обоюдного кормления – то, ради чего ты, собственно, живешь.  
Потому что больше тебе жить не для чего и – нечем. Ничто тебя не кормит и не поддерживает, кроме возможности выйти в толпу чужих людей, собрать нектар их вибрирующих эмоций – и раствориться в нем как в единственном возможном наркотике. Это Хисаши интересно пробовать новое, испытывать спецэффекты, экспериментировать со всем на свете. А твой рецепт вот уже двадцать лет один и тот же: боль, секс, выпивка и обжигающий огонь чужого внимания. И сейчас, когда один из ингредиентов выпадает из обоймы, ценность остальных критически возрастает…  
Думать об этом было привычно и почти не страшно – за последний год Атсуши успел принять тот факт, что экватор жизненных сил он уже миновал, даже не достигнув сорока. При его образе жизни – объяснимо. И, с одной стороны, он не мог не чувствовать облегчения, почти избавившись от постоянной сжигающей нужды, ничем не гасимого отчаянного желания близости с другим человеком. А с другой – едва удерживал себя от истерики, понимая, что дальше будет только хуже, и в каком-то обозримом будущем все просто закончится, его нелепая нелогичная жизнь просто оборвется посреди недоговоренной фразы, и не будет в этом ни красоты, ни особого смысла. Он исчезнет, так и не научившись быть счастливым. Так и не поняв, ради чего это все было.  
Сейчас уже стало понятно, что отчаянная гонка последних лет была предвестником заката: теперь уже и речи не могло идти о том, чтобы расходовать либидо на случайный секс или банальную дрочку, все шло в работу. Атсуши слишком многое в своем сценическом образе завязал на сексуальной энергии, и, пожалуй, этот вид энергии был единственным, который он умел использовать. Он не мог безболезненно перейти на другой – просто не знал, как. Зато знал, что, если будет раз за разом выходить на сцену пустым, потеряет единственную свою оставшуюся ценность для окружающих. Потеряет публику. Потеряет группу. Потеряет себя. Закончится даже до того, как прервется его физическая жизнь…  
Это были очень привязчивые мысли, стоило раз позволить им просочиться в черепную коробку, как они принимались бродить по кругу, нагоняя все большую тоску и безысходность. Атсуши глушил их алкоголем, но выпивка иногда только усугубляла положение, а он, осознавая это, ничего не делал, просто пил дальше, в каком-то обреченном оцепенении падая все глубже и глубже на дно персонального ада.  
В моменты трезвости, не будучи занятым работой или какой-то другой деятельностью, требующей полного сосредоточения, Атсуши иногда думал, что его состояние, возможно, вызвано не физической слабостью отравленного тела, а изношенностью души. Он просто в какой-то момент потерял надежду, перестал видеть хоть какую-то перспективу и неумолимо начал проваливаться в ничто. Даже в страшном девяносто шестом, когда он едва не умер, когда вся жизнь летела кувырком и он серьезно раздумывал о том, чтобы все бросить, развязаться со всеми зависимостями и уйти – одному, далеко, до самого края, – даже тогда ему не было так пусто, как сейчас. Тогда он еще барахтался. Боялся, желал, к чему-то стремился, на что-то надеялся. Сейчас на надежду не было сил, более того – в ней не было смысла.  
Атсуши сам был виноват. Сам. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он довольно отчетливо это видел.  
Холодный и высокомерный, настороженный и замкнутый, безынициативный и слабый – он всю жизнь пытался бороться с собой, демонстрируя теплоту, искренность, открытость, смелость и силу. Сносно получалось только на сцене: вечная театральная условность, когда ты следуешь тексту пьесы, и зрители соглашаются тебе верить просто потому что они для того сюда и пришли – чтобы верить, чтобы пугаться и влюбляться, чтобы смеяться и плакать. Но рано или поздно зрители, умытые очищающими слезами, уходят по своим делам. Уходят работники сцены, уходят другие актеры – те, которым есть, куда уходить. А ты остаешься на этой нелепой сцене, проговариваешь реплики раз за разом, убеждаешь себя в реальности испытываемых чувств… Ведь шагни за кулисы, и грим облетит, и текст застрянет в глотке, и останется только неприглядная реальность, в которой нет ни любви, ни ненависти, только мелкий животный страх смерти – и больше ничего. Совсем ничего.

Харука спал на животе, просунув руку под подушку. У него было такое нежное, такое уязвимое лицо сейчас, что у Атсуши защемило в груди. Он сел рядом на стул и сцепил ладони в замок, уперся в них носом, неотрывно глядя на сына. Он был немного похож на Саюри и он был немного похож на Атсуши. А еще он чем-то неуловимым напоминал маму, и от этого неожиданно замеченного сходства слезы наворачивались на глаза.  
Что за это время изменилось к лучшему – так это его восприятие ситуации с сыном. Когда стало понятно, что бессилие и полное небытие не за горами, Атсуши, наконец, осознал, что рад тому, что у него есть ребенок. Дело было не в пресловутом «что останется после меня», ему было плевать на то, что будет после. Тем более, что Харука не имел к нему никакого отношения – некоторое количество генов не в счет. Он был совершенно отдельным и самостоятельным человеком, имеющим обо всем свое собственное мнение, и чем дальше, тем интересней было с ним разговаривать и просто смотреть на него, поражаясь, как удивительно сплетаются в нем знакомые и совершенно незнакомые черты. Они виделись не так уж и часто, но теперь, когда Саюри вернулась к работе в команде, она время от времени привозила сына на несколько дней, и тот сам, по собственной воле проводил эти дни с Атсуши. Дело было даже не в прогулках и покупках – иногда они просто сидели дома, Атсуши читал, Харука делал уроки или играл в видеоигры. Нервозность все еще сохранялась, и порой Атсуши ловил себя на том, что старается слишком сильно. Но чем дальше, тем проще им было друг с другом. Иногда он думал даже, что не такой уж он плохой отец, как считал раньше, если сын не избегает его общества, становясь старше, но тут же суеверно отбрасывал эту мысль подальше.  
Он услышал телефонный звонок, когда закрывал дверь в гостевую спальню, – директор Танака все-таки вынудил его приобрести мобильный телефон, дескать, тогда ты всегда будешь на связи в критических ситуациях. И теперь Атсуши был на связи и ненавидел это всей душой – от противных дребезжащих трелей было нигде не скрыться. Телефон трезвонил из кармана куртки, оставленной в прихожей, Атсуши поспешно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы звук не потревожил сон Харуки, в несколько прыжков оказался у вешалки и еще несколько мучительных секунд потратил на то, чтобы выпутать из куртки чертову трубку.  
– Слушаю! – рявкнул он совсем не вежливо. Номер был незнакомым, и в электронной телефонной книге не значился, а, значит, Атсуши не было резона оставаться вежливым.  
В динамике раздался тихий вздох.  
– Аччан?  
Он узнал ее голос сразу же и мимолетно удивился этому, и… обрадовался? Он и правда был рад ее слышать. Обиды уже не было. И боли… боли почти не было тоже. Но от одного звука ее голоса Атсуши покачнулся. Он закрыл глаза и сел на пол там же, чувствуя, что в легких не хватает кислорода. Давно забытая истома легко прокатилась по коже, стиснула горло, голова закружилась.  
– Юми, – сказал он. Ее имя ощущалось так, будто ласкаешь пальцами бархат. Будто упиваешься сладкой водой из ручья в жаркий летний день. Будто погружаешься в теплое плотное море – медленно и неотвратимо, на самое дно, и мягкая тяжесть давит на грудь. Он так давно не испытывал этого. Он думал, что уже никогда не почувствует…  
– Аччан. Ты поговоришь со мной?  
Что он мог сказать? Только привычно выдохнуть покорное:  
– Да… – и содрогнуться от мурашек, пробежавших по спине.  
– Твой друг позвонил мне.  
– Друг? Ичикава?  
– Нет, твой Имаи-кун.  
Даже вообразить было немыслимо, что Имаи сам взял вот так и позвонил незнакомому человеку. Девушке! Откуда у него номер, интересно? Явно новый – все старые Атсуши помнил наизусть до сих пор. Где он его взял? Молча…  
– Он сказал, что тебе совсем плохо, – добавила Юми, и Атсуши замер с открытым ртом. Все крутившиеся волчком мысли выдуло из головы, будто сквозняком.  
– Мне… не плохо, – проскрипел он. Юми вздохнула.  
– Имаи-кун сказал, что пытался тебя развеселить после моего отъезда, но чем дальше, тем хуже становилось… Он переживает за тебя. Боится, что ты… что с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
Атсуши зажмурился до боли.  
– Имаи преувеличивает, – сказал он с фальшивой небрежностью. – Что со мной может случиться? Со мной все как всегда. Ну, пару раз перебрал… Тебе не стоит волноваться. Как у тебя дела, кстати?  
– Я возвращаюсь.  
– Возвращаешься? – выстрелило невероятной, дикой догадкой, и он не успел сдержать глупое: – Из-за меня?  
Юми вздохнула.  
– Из-за себя. Мне неуютно здесь. Я хочу домой. И я очень скучаю по тебе, Аччан.  
Атсуши прерывисто вздохнул – тепло медом потекло по коже, покалывая и лаская.  
– Все это время я думала, что должна справиться с собой, перебороть эту слабость. Ради цели. Но теперь я понимаю, что просто неверно выбрала цель, если ради нее нужно постоянно переступать через себя, а долгожданное облегчение так и не наступает. Я мучаю себя, мучаю тебя… Совершенно непонятно, ради чего.  
– А как же твоя карьера? Твой проект?  
– Все хорошо. Проект завершился, мне предложили новый… Но я решила отказаться. Вернее, сменить… – она выдохнула так, будто все это время задерживала дыхание. – Дело не в этом. Я хотела спросить тебя.  
Она снова замолчала. Атсуши открыл глаза, сглатывая.  
– Да.  
– Что – да?  
Оказалось очень просто это сказать, если не задумываться и не высчитывать чужих реакций.  
– Возвращайся, пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Возвращайся поскорей. Я буду ждать.

Наверное, это было просто инстинктом выживания. Атсуши понятия не имел, что и как сложится у них с Юми после этого всего, но он впервые за много месяцев почувствовал что-то кроме глухой тоски и едва припорошенной сверху горечи. Его скрутило волнением на полторы недели ожидания, бросало из эйфории в депрессию; где-то за пару дней до дня икс он погрузился в такое мрачное и беспросветное отчаянье на тему собственной наивности и несбыточных надежд, что едва не провалился снова в унизительное состояние нужды…  
А потом Юми позвонила и сказала, что она уже в аэропорту, и нет, ни в коем случае не надо встречать, и вообще ничего не надо, Аччан, просто выспись, отдохни, и завтра мы встретимся.  
Наверное, он был на грани, поэтому такие простые и четкие инструкции его моментально успокоили. Он действительно сразу же лег спать и наконец-то проспал больше четырех часов кряду. Дальше все было как всегда: вымыться, подготовиться, он понятия не имел, займутся ли они сексом в первую же встречу, и дело, может быть, впервые было совсем не в сексе. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы все было, как раньше, и вместе с тем – иначе. Лучше. Без надрыва безнадежных ожиданий. Без вечного ощущения собственной недостойности.  
Сначала Юми предлагала встретиться где-нибудь в нейтральном месте, посмотреть друг на друга, поговорить за чашечкой кофе на виду у пары десятков человек. Оценить ситуацию и как взрослые люди прийти к взвешенному решению не на эмоциях...  
– Тебе не кажется, что этот метод уже изжил себя? – спросил Атсуши. – Когда мы пытаемся делать вид, что руководствуемся не эмоциями, это приводит к катастрофе.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты сначала посмотрел на меня, – ответила Юми, помолчав. – Прошло много времени… У тебя должна быть возможность просто встать и уйти, если ты поймешь, что больше не хочешь меня.  
Атсуши тихо рассмеялся.  
– Думаешь, с моей стороны это хоть когда-нибудь было вопросом внешности? Я тоже выгляжу сейчас гораздо хуже, чем тот, каким ты меня помнишь. Или ты опасаешься как раз этого? Что не захочешь меня таким?  
– Нет, – ее голос звучал глухо. – Для меня ты всегда был и будешь самым красивым человеком на свете.  
– Даже когда стану стариком?  
– Да.  
Атсуши тогда только неловко усмехнулся – это звучало слишком серьезно. Настолько, насколько он никогда не надеялся. И вот теперь, как и четыре года назад, он ждал Юми у себя дома, удивительно спокойный и умиротворенный.  
Она пришла ровно в назначенное ей же самой время. Минута в минуту.  
Замерла на пороге, открыто глядя в глаза.  
Она совсем не изменилась, только складка в уголках губ стала резче, горше. И волосы – теперь они были совсем короткими, едва прикрывали уши. А так… от нее даже пахло знакомо – теми самыми духами, которые она носила всегда, и которых только Атсуши успел подарить ей два флакона…  
Сначала было неловко, и на секунду Атсуши пожалел, что не согласился на встречу в кафе – там, по крайней мере, был ясен протокол действий. А здесь Юми просто села за стол в столовой, он налил ей сока и отошел к дивану, чтобы запах не кружил так откровенно голову. Весь последний год он думал, что уже не способен на такую яркую реакцию – испытывать возбуждение просто находясь в одной комнате с любимой женщиной… Наверное, все дело было именно в этом. Он не влюблялся все эти четыре года без Юми, даже особо не увлекался никем. Был уверен, что пьянство уже поставило нам нем свой окончательный крест, но стоило появиться этой женщине… И оказалось, что дело вовсе не в физических причинах.  
– Я много о чем успела передумать за эти годы, – сказала Юми, как обычно предпочитавшая говорить без прелюдий. – Думаю, у тебя тоже было много… – она поколебалась, – открытий за это время.  
– Ты имеешь в виду то, что я тогда сказал? – Атсуши вздохнул. – Извини. Я хотел тебя задеть. Очень.  
– У тебя получилось.  
– Извини…  
– Нет. Не извиняйся. Ты… ты мне тогда открыл глаза на самом деле. Я даже не думала, что это может восприниматься так. Когда кто-то занимает твое место, все делая лучше просто потому что… иначе физически оснащен.  
Атсуши даже зажмурился от острого стыда. И от воспоминаний о той, другой Аччан, и от собственных бесстыжих откровений, которые он выдергивал из себя как куски мяса из развороченной плоти.  
– Я только потом… очень нескоро, на самом деле… поняла, насколько неправильно себя вела с самого начала. Я думала, это органично для тебя, это соответствует твоей сути… А на самом деле получалось так, что я постоянно требовала от тебя быть не собой. Вынуждала конкурировать с моим прошлым. И в конце концов… я предала тебя. Унизила. Тем, что я сделала, я будто отменила все твои усилия, все, что ты делал для меня, будто бы все это было неважно. Будто все было бесполезно. Будто ты никогда не сможешь стать тем, кого я люблю.  
Атсуши опустил взгляд, неловко усмехаясь. Спорить было сложно.  
– Ты сказал, что я растоптала тебя. А я долго не могла понять, почему ты так сказал… Ведь я думала… Я думала, это просто измена. Ты разозлишься из-за того, что я вспомнила о своей прошлой влюбленности, но поймешь, что я всего лишь хотела уязвить тебя. А получилось… все получилось совсем не так, как я планировала, Аччан. Я ударила слишком сильно. Я ударила по самому уязвимому месту, по твоему желанию дать мне то, в чем я нуждалась… По твоей готовности сломать себя, изменить себя в угоду мне. Я была так слепа… А главное: я была непоследовательна. Поощряла подчинение и ждала инициативы. Хвалила за покорность моим желаниям и терялась, получая смирение в ответ на свои ошибки...  
Атсуши зажмурился, сжимая челюсти. Это все еще было слишком остро, особенно, когда произносилось вслух – ею. Наверное, он так и не смог смириться. На самом деле, у него всегда довольно хреново это получалось – смиряться. При всей своей склонности к подчинению он подчинялся только тем людям и обстоятельствам, которые выбрал сам. При всей своей ведомости он был еще тем контрол-фриком. И эта двойственность натуры не позволяла ему оставаться удовлетворенным дольше пары минут после эмоционального и физического пика. Атсуши всегда было мало, даже если ему давали все, в чем он нуждался.  
– У меня скверный характер, – сказал он, наконец. – Я сначала без спросу приношу себя в жертву, а потом страдаю, что жертву не приняли. Ты не обязана была заботиться о моих чувствах. Достаточно того, что ты заботилась о моем теле. Это было то, о чем мы договорились с самого начала, и я был глуп, что претендовал на большее…  
– Нет, – перебила его Юми, качая головой. – Ну что ты говоришь.  
Она поднялась и шагнула к нему навстречу, явно колеблясь перед первым прикосновением. Атсуши поднял на нее взгляд, чувствуя, как по телу течет горячее знакомое оцепенение – от ее близости, ее такого знакомого запаха. После четырех лет разлуки ощущения затапливали, захлестывали с головой, гася волю к сопротивлению.  
Душистые пальцы коснулись щеки, и Атсуши пробило дрожью, он закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, и Юми понимающе скользнула ниже, по горлу, прижала самые кончики к тому месту под кадыком, где вибрировало. Голова тут же закружилась от единственного намека.  
– Я была обязана, – сказала она тихо. – Я взяла тебя себе. Я должна была заботиться обо всем. Я должна была доверять тебе…  
Он продолжала что-то говорить, но Атсуши уже не разбирал слов – в ушах звенело, как от недостатка кислорода, будто легкая сильная рука уже держала его за шею, не давая вздохнуть, погружая в сладкую тьму похоти. Все, что он мог – это смотреть на вырез ее блузки: легкая ткань будто трепетала от вдохов и выдохов, натягиваясь на полной груди. Ему казалось, что он видит самый краешек белья, тонкое кружево на молочной коже. Не вполне контролируя свои действия, он протянул руку и коснулся талии Юми – обожгло исходящим от нее жаром. Такой контраст: прохладные пальцы и горячее тело под одеждой, он всегда сходил с ума от этого. Такой же прохладной всегда была ее грудь, и таким же пылающим – лоно.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он бессмысленно, как едва научившийся говорить ребенок. – Пожалуйста…  
Он потянул Юми к себе, и она позволила ему это, приблизилась вплотную. А потом просто подобрала юбку и села на его колени верхом, расстегнула блузку и вынула левую грудь из пенного кружева бюстгальтера. И когда Атсуши, наконец, коснулся ее губами, он уже не мог сдерживать стон: прохладная кожа остужала его горящий от нетерпения рот, и он упивался, целуя и посасывая, обтираясь лицом, утыкаясь носом в уже жаркую ложбинку, где сладостной нотой дрожал запах ее привычных духов…  
– Аччан… – она гладила его по голове, зарывалась пальцами в волосы и тихонько всхлипывала. – Мой Аччан…  
Твой, – хотелось сказать ему. Всегда.  
Юбка смялась под пальцами, на Юми не было ни чулок, ни колготок, только обнаженная гладкая кожа обжигала ладони. В тайном месте было еще горячее, и от одного прикосновения там Юми запрокинула голову и застонала, а влага потекла по пальцам прямо сквозь белье.  
Она что-то сбивчиво шептала, ерзая и подаваясь к его руке, к его губам, пригибала к себе за шею, заставляя целовать грудь, тихо ахала. Его пальцев ей скоро стало недостаточно, и она чуть отодвинулась, расстегивая на нем брюки – Атсуши был готов еще с первой минуты. Он привычно пережидал болезненное давление, будто и не было этих лет между ними, будто с их последней встречи прошло не больше пары дней – он помнил, как должен себя вести, он жаждал вести себя так. Для нее. Дожидаясь момента, пока ей не понадобится его член, вздрагивая от уверенной хватки, скуля от неслыханного облегчения, когда она просто приподнялась, отодвинула насквозь мокрые трусики и впустила его в себя. А потом – подняла его лицо за подбородок и поцеловала. И весь мир перестал существовать – ее горячее тело заполнило собой всю вселенную, выгнулось и затрепетало в объятиях, сжало огненно нежным текущим нутром, приласкало родниковой прохладой языка. Наверное, они двигались навстречу друг другу в жажде обладания, но Атсуши не осознавал этого – просто плыл в жарком мареве соединения, чутко откликаясь на привычные знаки, делая все так, как она любит, как она хочет, даже не осознавая этого. Пик был болезненно-сладким – Юми успела расстегнуть на нем рубашку и, кончая, впилась ногтями в спину, раздирая кожу. И вскрик Атсуши был одновременно и ответом на эту боль, и ликованием от чувства невероятной свободы, что обрушилось на него с оргазмом.  
«Свобода – это рабство», – подумал он с усмешкой после, когда они уже перебрались на кровать. – «Как иронично».  
Он лежал на животе, подложив ладони под щеку, а Юми водила пальцами по его обнаженной спине, считывая старые шрамы и лаская свежие царапины.  
– У тебя такая чистая кожа, – сказала она негромко, надавливая на болезненную припухлость.  
– Все зажило много лет назад, – ответил Атсуши, замирая.  
Юми помолчала.  
– Ты давно не получал того, что тебе нужно, – сказала она, наконец. Атсуши зажмурился.  
– Я давно не встречал тех, кому бы мог достаточно доверять.  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала его под лопаткой, провела языком, смачивая слюной, и кожу сразу начало щипать. Атсуши тихо простонал, напрягаясь, и она тут же укусила – резко, сильно, заставив вздрогнуть.  
– Мне придется долго возвращать твое доверие, – сказала Юми, касаясь губами его спины. – Но я буду стараться, Аччан. Я верну тебя и твою любовь. Иначе это все просто не имеет смысла.  
Она легла на него сверху – обнаженная, мокрая, одуряющее пахнущая, поцеловала в шею и обняла. Закрыла собой, позволила задержать дыхание и нырнуть в спасительную пустоту бездумия. Атсуши дрожал в ее объятиях, погружаясь почти в транс, такой привычный, такой необходимый. Влажные поцелуи в шею гнали прочь колкие зацикленные мысли, маленькие руки сжимали плечи, защищая от клубящихся на темном дне его души воспоминаний. Хотелось одновременно и замереть вот так и не шевелиться больше никогда, и перевернуться, обнять ее и войти в мягкое тело еще раз, соединиться – теперь уже навсегда. Не отпускать. Ни за что не отпускать больше от себя.  
Наверное, в первый раз с ней он поддался второму порыву – и Юми ахнула, изумленно глядя в глаза. Атсуши перевернул ее на спину, бережно поцеловал над сердцем, и она сама обвила его ногами, впуская внутрь так просто и готовно, будто только этого и ждала.  
– Ты… никогда… – задыхаясь, прошептала она.  
– Зря? – спросил Атсуши, она всхлипнула, улыбаясь, и потянула к себе за шею. Поцелуй был пряным и нежным одновременно, и дальше все было медленно и очень глубоко. Атсуши смотрел в ее глаза и не мог оторваться, Юми тихо стонала и обнимала его, не отводя горящего взгляда. И даже кончая, она не зажмурилась, а только обхватила его скулы обеими ладонями и притянула к себе, к обжигающему рту, втянула его язык и застонала так яростно, что вибрация прокатилась по всему телу Атсуши – удержаться было невозможно, и он кончил за ней следом.  
– Не знаю, что будет дальше, – сказала Юми, когда они, потные и липкие лежали впритирку друг к другу, и Атсуши обнимал ее со спины, держа в одной ладони ее грудь, а вторую просунув между бедер, во влажное и горячее. – Но я бы хотела… с тобой. Надолго.  
Он прижался губами к ее шее, кивая.  
– Я тоже.  
– Нам нужно многое обсудить и прояснить. Мне кажется, тогда мы… превратно понимали мотивы друг друга. Я совсем не жду от тебя, что ты каждую минуту будешь… – она запнулась, и Атсуши сглотнул. «Моей девочкой» прозвучало без слов и обожгло даже по памяти. – Что ты каждую минуту будешь только подчиняться и терпеть. Это неправильно, я вела себя с тобой неправильно, ты мог подумать, что я жду от тебя только покорности, и ты должен соответствовать, чтобы тебя любили. Но это не так. Я люблю в тебе все. И силу, и слабость. И ярость, и кротость. И твой смех, и твои слезы, и еще множество твоих свойств, о которых я пока не знаю. Не удосужилась узнать за все это время.  
Атсуши с трудом перевел дыхание. Пожалуй, им и правда предстоит очень много разговоров впереди. Это пугало, потому что порождало множество потенциальных рисков на каждом этапе. Куда как проще было молчать и все возникающие проблемы просто прикрывать крышкой во избежание дурного запаха. Делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Дождаться катастрофы, а потом медленно погибать четыре года под завалами рухнувшей любви.  
– Я тоже, – сказал он тихо. – Я тоже тебя люблю. Все это время любил.  
Юми повернула к нему лицо, и он поцеловал ее – не в губы.  
В уголок глаза, туда, где уже была заметна тоненькая морщинка.  
И она опустила ресницы, наконец-то полностью расслабляясь в его руках.  



End file.
